Je me souviendrai
by Limy560
Summary: L'histoire des amants Boromir et Nilemië jusqu'à la mort de la dame d'Anorien ainsi que le secret qui pèsera suite à cette relation...10emechapitre up! Des reviews svp:
1. Un présage agréable

Je me souviendrai

Bon voilà, c'est ma première fan fiction que je publie alors ne soyez pas trop durs dans vos reviews! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre et que vous m'enverrez plein de reviews! Je ne refuse seulement que les commentaires reliés au flamming. )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monté sur son fier étalon, Boromir, capitaine de Gondor, fils et héritier de l'Intendant

Denethor de Gondor, revenait vers sa cité après un long séjour en Rohan. Lorsque les gardes de la Tour Blanche purent l'apercevoir, les trompettes sonnèrent dans la ville annonçant le retour de Boromir. Souriant à pleine dents et fier comme jamais, le jeune homme aux habits fatigués par le voyage chevaucha sur tous les niveaux de Minas Tirith puis déboucha dans la Citadelle, demeure des Intendants et Rois depuis des siècles. Les soldats de la Citadelle l'accueillirent avec grande joie et Boromir en enlaça quelques-uns avant d'aller rencontrer son père. Le fils de l'Intendant ouvra vivement la porte du palais et y vit quelques capitaines ainsi que son père en train d'examiner une certaine carte. À l'entrée brusque de Boromir, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle du trône levèrent la tête et un énorme sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Intendant Denethor. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant pour aller saluer son fils aîné. Boromir lui rendit son étreinte et, à sa grande surprise vit son petit frère Faramir, un sourire au coin des lèvres, habituellement toujours réfugié à Henneth Annun dans son petit monde avec sa bande de rôdeurs. Les deux se rencontrèrent et se saluèrent avec grande joie après tout ce temps sans s'être vus. Boromir finit par le questionner après l'avoir observé de haut en bas :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit frère ? Toi qui est toujours parti à l'aventure dans les Terres de l'Est !

-Il est là seulement pour assister au banquet, intervint Denethor sans laisser le temps à Faramir de répondre lui-même

Boromir, interloqué, se retourna vers son père :

-Quel banquet ? demanda-t-il

-Le banquet en l'honneur de la visite de mon vieil ami le Prince d'Anorien, Alomene. Je pensais qu'on t'avait averti, jeune homme.

-Il a bien l'air que non…dit Boromir, le ton sarcastique mais toutefois joyeux.

-Alors il faut vite te préparer pour ce soir ! Ne te demande plus pourquoi Faramir n'a pas ses habits habituels.

Justement, Boromir venait de constater que son petit frère s'était entiché de ses habits d'apparat. Peu après, il inclina la tête poliment en guise de salut pour son père. Cependant, comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il avait oublié quelque chose, il demanda nonchalamment :

-Au fait, combien de jours dure cette fête, père ?

-Quelques jours comme d'habitude mais le nombre n'a pas encore été déterminé. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Bien. Seulement une question comme une autre. Je sens simplement que ces festivités vont êtres très agréables, je ne sais pour quelle raison.

Le capitaine de Gondor ne laissa ni Faramir ni Denethor ajouter quelque chose et s'en fût d'un pas léger, sans aucun souci en tête…

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante pour le cortège d'Anorien qui se dirigeait vers la majestueuse ville de Minas Tirith. À la tête de la troupe royale, le Seigneur Alomene, prince d'Anorien ainsi que ses capitaines en qui il avait la plus haute estime. Pourtant, sa fille encore toute jeune à peine sortie de l'adolescence, Nilemië, n'était jamais bien loin de lui. Elle était son seule enfant et il ne pouvait se passer d'elle par aucun moyen. La majorité des personnes du petit groupe noble de la principauté d'Anorien étaient des hommes et Nilemië était une des rares femmes de la cour en cette période sombre du pays de Gondor. Les nobles gens, capitaines et autres hauts placés s'étaient tous vêtus sans exception de leurs habits portant fièrement les armoiries de leur région natale ainsi que d'une couleur ressemblant quelque peu au bourgogne mais se mêlant partiellement au marron, à l'exception des femmes qui portaient des couleurs un peu plus vives, afin mieux d'être mieux mises en valeur. Celles-ci portaient de grands voiles en satin de couleur pourpre qui leur servaient aussi de cape ainsi que de robes assez différentes mais portant aussi les symboles d'Anorien mais d'une teinte différente de leurs compagnons mâles. Du à sa plus haute position, en tant que Princesse d'Anorien, la fille d'Alomene avait son voile incrusté de multiples pierres précieuses et sa robe était faite de velours alors que les vêtements des autres femmes étaient confectionnés d'une autre sorte de tissu moins raffinée.

Cela faisait un jour et une demi-journée que la troupe avançait à cheval au pas avec quelques haltes pour se rassasier. Le prince Alomene et ses suivants estimaient qu'ils seraient arrivés à destination en après-midi avec grande certitude. Pendant une brève pause demandée par le seigneur d'Anorien, celui-ci fit quérir sa fille, qui était en train de jaser aisément avec une de ses compagnes de voyage. Lorsque Nilemië arriva dans le cercle que formaient son père et ses proches, Alomene se tassa un peu et lui fit signe de venir s'installer à ses côtés. La fille du prince d'Anorien avait bien vu que son géniteur avait quelque chose à lui dire, à en juger de la manière qu'il la regardait de ses yeux bleu marin perçants. Finalement, il l'emmena à l'écart des autres et se planta bien en face de Nilemië :

-Très chère fille, comme tu le sais aussi bien que moi, nous allons bientôt arriver dans quelques temps à la Cité Blanche et tu devras faire bonne impression devant les gens de la Cour. Sache que tu es mon seul enfant et…

La jeune femme âgée de 17 ans, le coupa, sachant la suite des paroles de son père :

-Oui, oui, père. Vous n'avez cessé de me le répéter les jours précédant notre départ. Je sais que ce seront de hauts dignitaires qui viendront à notre rencontre. Inutile de me le rappeler, vous me l'avez déjà bien enfoncé dans le crâne, je peux vous l'assurer.

Après avoir soupiré de découragement, Alomene reprit la parole malgré l'intervention inattendue toujours aussi sèche et rapide de sa fille :

-Comme toujours, tu ne me laisses jamais finir ce que j'ai à te dire, chère enfant. Alors, cette fois, je ne veux plus tourner autour du pot, laisse-moi la parole jusqu'à ce que je te dise que j'ai bien terminé.

De son regard bleuté achalé, Nilemië acquiesça d'un minime mouvement de tête. Son père, alors, poursuivit, ne la quittant pas des yeux :

-L'Intendant Denethor a deux fils. Leurs noms sont Boromir et Faramir. Mon vieil ami veut absolument les marier jeunes pour assurer sa descendance et espérant ainsi voir ses petits-enfants. Nilemië, n'oublie pas dans tout ton séjour que tu passeras là-bas qu'un fiancé t'attend à Cair Andros. Tu ne peux plus reculer et revenir sur tes décisions comme tu le fais si bien. Il faudra que tu apprennes les conséquences de tes gestes si jamais il t'arrive de t'éprendre d'un des fils de l'intendant. Et sache que je t'aurais prévenu.

-Je n'oublierai pas vos avertissements, père. Ne craignez rien. Je n'aime que Merindil et cela restera toujours ainsi.

-Voila qui est sage, mon enfant. Tu peux retourner vaquer à tes occupations. Nous partirons dans quelques minutes.

Nilemië s'inclina respectueusement et prit congé de son père. La noble dame avait toujours détesté la façon dont son père la conseillait. Comme si elle était encore une toute petite fille ! Ayant l'esprit très mature, Nilemië se frustrait fréquemment à cause de la surprotection que lui offrait sans qu'elle lui ai demandé quoi que ce soit son paternel. Celui-ci avait toujours pensé que sa fille devait encore porter les cicatrices des blessures qu'elle avait au cœur depuis la perte de sa mère. Mais pourtant, Nilemië était devenue forte et avait appris à contrôler les souffrances qu'elle avait vécues depuis le début de sa vie et elle ne trouvait pas cette raison que son père soit si protecteur valable quant à son sens du jugement. La Princesse d'Anorien, comme Alomene le lui avait conseillé, retourna à ses occupations. Même si elle ne le désirait pas, ce que son père lui avait dit la rendait perplexe. Elle savait que son géniteur ne lui disait jamais des choses qu'elle devait prendre à la légère. Mais elle décida de chasser ces réflexions de ses pensées et songea plutôt à comment elle devait se présenter devant les plus hauts supérieurs de la hiérarchie gondorienne. À l'horizon, on pouvait déjà voir Minas Tirith dans toute sa splendeur à la lueur du soleil en fin de journée. Soudain, un éclaireur portant l'étendard de Gondor se dirigea jusqu'au Prince Alomene et le salua, le priant de le suivre à travers la cité, capitale de Gondor, jusqu'à la Citadelle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà c'est tout pour le premier chapitre! Je sais il est un peu court mais les prochains qui suivront seront un peu plus longs, promis! J'espère que vous serez fidèle à ma fan fic et que vous continuerez à suivre l'histoire ) kisssouuu

Soliel x-x-x


	2. Leur rencontre

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boromir se tenait seul près de la fontaine à observer les champs du Pelennor, fin prêt à accueillir les nobles gens de la principauté d'Anorien. Le fils aîné de l'Intendant avait toujours adoré rencontrer les hauts dignitaires de leur pays pour se préparer à son futur rôle d'Intendant dont il était l'héritier. Boromir avait une allure très ressemblante aux rois d'antan qui gouvernaient jadis sur les terres de Gondor avant que les Intendants les remplacent. Avec sa barbe parfaitement rasée et ses cheveux lissés et coiffés avec une grande application, on lui aurait aisément mis une couronne sur la tête sans hésitation. Tout comme son petit frère, Boromir avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits ainsi que sa sombre cape que sa défunte mère avait auparavant confectionné pour lui du temps où il était encore tout jeune. Celle-ci voyait déjà en lui, la noble allure qu'il allait adopter plus tard. Plongé profondément dans ses pensées, le regard vide, Boromir se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père avant qu'il ne sorte prendre l'air. Son paternel voulait que son fils profite de l'occasion pour se trouver l'élue de son cœur. Même s'il avait atteint depuis longtemps l'âge pour trouver une femme, Boromir ne se sentait prêt. Au plus profond de lui-même, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait combler une femme même s'il l'aimerait de tout son cœur. Boromir était fait pour le combat, les conseils et la royauté. Depuis la mort de sa mère, celui-ci arrivait rarement à trouver sa sensibilité et il était bien dur de la trouver avec un père aussi exigent qu'était Denethor. Pour ne pas se rendre morose en pensant à des choses de ce genre, Boromir revint brusquement à la réalité et, au même moment, Faramir venait de le rejoindre. Après l'avoir observé un bon moment, le petit frère de Boromir lui adressa la parole :

-Tu en fais une tête, toi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'est à cause du banquet ?

-Non, non. Ce n'est pas à cause de la fête, rassure-toi. Répondit Boromir encore un peu l'air ailleurs.

-Alors qu'est-ce ?

-Rien du tout, perdu dans mes pensées comme toujours…

-C'est bien parce que tu es mon frère que je te crois.

Boromir lui sourit et Faramir l'imita. Ces deux frères avaient toujours été inséparables malgré leurs tempéraments bien différents l'un de l'autre. Les deux avaient évidemment deviné qu'ils allaient avoir du bon temps, ce soir. Finalement, Boromir décida de se confier à son frère, une des seules à qui il pouvait dire ses secrets. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord de la fontaine, bien accotés. Le plus vieux des deux frères fit une pause et commença à faire part de ses impressions avec Faramir. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air surpris parce que venait de lui dire son frère. Leur père leur avait tous deux dit la même chose. Faramir ne s'étonna pas que Denethor lui ai dit d'un ton plus dur et aucunement concerné. Ce qui les différenciait est que Faramir, lui, était prêt à prendre épouse même s'il était plus jeune que son frère aîné. Boromir ne put qu'esquisser un petit sourire et soupirer devant la révélation que lui avait fait son frère. Constatant la détresse et la confusion de Boromir, Faramir lui posa une main vigoureuse sur l'épaule et essaya de le réconforter un peu, sachant que le capitaine ne pouvait faillir devant son père en tant que son héritier :

-Boromir, si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Ne prends pas d'épouse tout simplement. Je ne crois pas que père t'aimerait moins à cause de ça. On dirait qu'il n'a qu'un seul fils et c'est toi.

Boromir posa son regard dans celui de Faramir et admirait le courage de son petit frère. Depuis le décès de leur très chère mère, celui-ci n'avait cessé de se faire rabaisser et humilier par leur propre père. Pourtant, il était capable de le surmonter et d'aider son frère qui n'était tout simplement pas prêt à prendre épouse. Faramir était même capable de lui émettre un regard rempli de compassion et Boromir voulait tellement le lui rendre. Mais il se sentait si perdu…Le fils aîné de l'Intendant détourna les yeux et regarda devant lui, tout en répondant aux paroles chaleureuses de Faramir :

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Faramir. Je ne saurai jamais comment tu fais pour garder la tête haute après tout ce que tu as vécu.

-Tout le monde a ses problèmes, grand frère. Peu importe s'ils sont plus graves ou minimes, l'important est qu'on se sente aidés et réconfortés et toi tu l'as fait tout le long de notre enfance ensemble. Je suis capable de surmonter des épreuves grâce à toi, Boromir. Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'aider dans ton cheminement vers le futur. Rétorqua Faramir.

Boromir se retourna vivement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dévisageant Faramir, le cœur joyeux, il finit par souffler :

-Je t'aime, petit frère.

-Moi aussi, grand frère.

Les deux frères inséparables finirent leur dialogue en s'enlaçant. Les deux allaient toujours être liés par un amour inconditionnel peu importe ce qui arrive à l'un ou l'autre…

Au même moment, les trompettes sonnèrent. Les représentants de la principauté d'Anorien étaient arrivés. Boromir et Faramir se levèrent tour à tour et leur père sortit du palais et fit signe à ses deux fils de le suivre dans le bâtiment. L'Intendant de Gondor leur donna quelques petites instructions et les deux frères allèrent chercher leurs armes, un symbole très important qu'ils devaient toujours porter avec leurs habits d'apparat. La salle des fêtes était fin prête à accueillir une multitude d'invités. Mais les festivités n'allaient pas tout de suite commencer. Un conseil entre le Seigneur Alomene et l'Intendant Denethor II se devait d'être organisé avant tout…

Alomene traversait la ville d'un air noble accompagné de sa fille très proche de lui et ses capitaines. Les autres gens de la cour suivaient respectueusement leurs supérieurs. Les habitants de Minas Tirith jetèrent des fleurs au passage du cortège, symbolisant leur joie de les accueillir dans leur ville bien-aimée. Suivant toujours le garde de la Citadelle, les visiteurs tant attendus arrivèrent enfin au dernier niveau de la Cité Blanche. Nilemië avait refait sa natte et avait adopté son masque impassable de femme de la Cour qu'elle était habituée de s'enticher lorsqu'elle voyageait avec son père. N'ayant pas de fils, elle était très souvent obligée de l'accompagner, étant son seule enfant. Alomene lui avait aussi fait mettre un petit diadème en améthyste signifiant qu'elle était toujours vierge. Elle avait aussi fait exprès pour mettre en évidence son anneau de fiançailles en rubis. Lors de leur arrivée dans la Citadelle, des soldats vinrent aider Nilemië et les autres femmes à descendre de leurs chevaux. Emboîtant toujours de près les pas du Prince d'Anorien, Nilemië marchait avec une grâce rarement vue en Gondor et même chez les nobles dames de Minas Tirith. Ses cheveux roux descendaient jusqu'à sa taille comme du devant au derrière. Cette chevelure frappait beaucoup les Gondoriens et Gondoriens ayant presque tous des cheveux de couleur sombre. Les yeux bleus aussi perçants que son père mais plus pâles donnaient l'impression aux gens curieux qui la dévisageaient lors de son passage les noyaient sur place mêmes s'ils étaient recouverts d'un petit voile en soie transparent. Le capitaine Madril, haut placé dans l'estime de l'Intendant de Gondor, accueillit le Prince Alomene et sa Cour avec un grand respect en s'inclina très bas en la présence du vieil ami de Denethor. En leur désignant la grande porte du palais que les gardes ouvrirent sous l'ordre de Madril, celui-ci leur dit :

-Soyez les bienvenus, très cher allié de Gondor. L'Intendant Denethor et ses suivants vous attendent avec impatience.

Lorsque la suite d'Alomene d'Anorien pénétra dans la demeure des Intendants et Rois d'antan, les servants du palais s'inclinèrent comme le fit plus tôt le capitaine Madril et, au fond de la gigantesque salle, Denethor de Gondor se leva fièrement de son siège. Alomene et Denethor s'enlacèrent amicalement, le sourire aux lèvres après toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre. L'Intendant Denethor finit par adresser la parole au Seigneur d'Anorien :

-Je suis si content de te voir, mon vieil ami ! Cela fait tellement d'années que je ne les compte plus. Alors ? Comment vas-tu, après tout ce temps ?

-Très bien, très bien, comme toujours, cher Denethor ! Je suis moi de même toujours aussi heureux de te revoir, je croyais t'avoir vraiment perdu de vue en tant qu'ami.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais, Alomene. Rassure toi, répliqua Denethor en souriant.

Aux côtés du Prince d'Anorien, Denethor remarqua la jeune femme possédant une beauté qu'il avait rarement vue en Gondor. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son ami qui elle était :

-Qui est cette jolie jeune femme derrière toi, Alomene ?

-Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne la reconnaisses pas, c'est ma fille, Nilemië. Mon seule et unique enfant. Je n'ai jamais voulu me remarier depuis la perte de sa mère…

-Eh bien, je te salue très chère Nilemië fille d'Alomene. Dit Denethor en tendant la main à la dame.

Nilemië lui serra la main poliment et inclina la tête. Les femmes de la Cour en Gondor devaient rester muettes jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne le droit de parler…Alomene reprit la parole :

-Et toi ! Je veux voir tes deux fils, cela fait si longtemps, ils étaient encore enfants quand je les ai vu la dernière fois.

Denethor sourit et, avec fierté, demanda à deux jeunes hommes richement vêtus aux cheveux sombres et aux mêmes yeux que Finduilas, vieille amie à Alomene, de venir les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes s'avancer, Alomene n'en croyait même pas ses propres yeux. Ces deux hommes au midi de leur vie étaient vraiment les petits garçons encore tous jeunes et timides aux petites tuniques de velours accroché à la robe de leur mère qu'ils avaient vu de longues années plus tôt ! Denethor se retourna vers son ami.

-Et voilà mes deux grands gaillards dont je suis si fier ! Boromir et Faramir, je vous présente mon très cher ami Alomene, Prince d'Anorien. Lui et sa suite seront nos invités pendant quelques jours. Dit Denethor, un sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Les deux fils de l'Intendant de Gondor s'inclinèrent devant le seigneur Alomene l'air terriblement ébahi. Denethor poursuivit malgré la surprise inattendue de son vieil ami :

-Allons, ne restez pas dans l'entrée plus longtemps. Entrez, entrez, très chers. Le temps des présentations est terminée, place à la discussion !

Les serviteurs de la Tour Blanche placèrent des chaises confortables pour les invités et Denethor, assises sur son siège en pierre noir d'intendant, commença à discuter de maintes choses avec Alomene et leurs capitaines respectifs. Les femmes furent mises à l'écart, ne participant jamais à ce genre de conseil. Voulant n'avoir qu'un seul de ses fils à ses côtés, Denethor demanda à Boromir de venir s'asseoir près de lui. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à ce genre de bavardage entre seigneurs et hauts dignitaires malgré son rang, l'hériter de l'Intendant Denethor lui proposa plutôt la compagnie de son petit frère même s'il savait que son père voudrait bien mieux sa présence que celle de Faramir. Denethor soupira et exécuta la demande de son fils aîné, ne voulant pas risquer une querelle familiale devant son ami Alomene. N'ayant personne comme compagnie, Boromir retourna dehors n'attendant que les festivités pour se détendre un peu. Le vent du nord lui faisait tellement de bien, ces temps-ci !

Les pourparlers étaient bien plus longs que d'habitude et Nilemië s'en désola, pensant que l'atmosphère serait plus détendue en cette si belle ville qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée auparavant. La jeune femme s'éclipsa silencieusement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son père et se dirigea agilement dehors. Même si la Cité Blanche était particulièrement belle, Nilemië avait remarqué la tristesse et le silence que possédait aussi la ville. La cour où se trouvait l'Arbre Blanc éteint et la fontaine des Rois était très mélancolique. Aucun bruit ne pouvait se faire entendre là, seulement l'eau qui coulait lentement de la fontaine. Le vent était fort en un si haut lieu. Si puissant, que Nilemië en faillit perdre son voile. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas du tout chez elle malgré le bon accueil que leur avait fait les Gondoriens. Un grand vide pesait sur son cœur et elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'était. En Anorien, elle était pourtant si forte et ici, la vulnérabilité l'envahissait. Elle pensa que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Pas même son père. C'était toujours son père qui l'avait guidé. Celui-ci avait choisi son fiancé, il l'avait épaulé pendant des moments durs et l'avait éduqué à la noblesse et la courtoisie. En ce lieu, Nilemië ne savait pas pourquoi mais les cicatrices de la perte de sa mère se rouvraient comme si celle qui lui avait donné la vie avait vécu ici. Peut-être bien mais seule quelques proches de la défunte pouvaient le savoir. Comme le Prince Alomene…Une larme coula sur le visage de la noble dame. Ce n'était pas une larme de joie mais une larme de désespoir. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même. Comme toujours, Nilemië ne séchait jamais ses larmes, elle les laissait couler peu importe si elle gelait ou collaient à sa peau quand elle séchait. Elle détestait cacher la souffrance, elle trouvait que c'était une marque de lâcheté de ne pas la montrer. C'était impensable pour elle.

Boromir se tenait toujours sur les remparts du septième niveau de Minas Tirith à attendre et toujours attendre après les ordres des plus hauts placés que lui…C'était ainsi depuis sa naissance. Seulement quand il deviendrait intendant après le règne de son père qu'il pourrait bénéficier d'une plus grande étendue de possibilités dans sa courte vie de mortel. Tanné de ne penser qu'à lui, il regarda aux alentours. Il semblait impossible qu'il n'y ait personne à part les gardes de la Tour Blanche. Il en était certain. Finalement, il remarqua une silhouette assez petite mais élancée d'une jeune femme au plus beau voile qu'il ait jamais vu de toute sa vie, exceptée la mante bleue marine de sa défunte mère. Comme par magie, Boromir se sentit attiré par cette jeune femme et se rappela qu'il l'avait vue plus tôt derrière le Prince Alomene. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il voulait absolument voir son visage de plus près, il ne savait pourquoi, mais il devait la regarder au moins qu'une fois. À quelques pas d'elle, il finit par lâcher :

-Milady.

La dame se retourna vivement comme si elle était prise en flagrant délit en train de comploter quelque chose. Les yeux écarquillés, la dame observa de haut en bas celui qui venait de l'appeler. Boromir resta muet et immobile devant la femme un moment, la dévisageant de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Boromir crut que c'était le plus beau moment de toute sa petite existence en ce monde. Il se sentait si minuscule pendant un court instant devant cette merveilleuse dame ! Il devait savoir absolument qui elle était. C'était vital pour lui. Mais la femme prit la parole en premier :

-Qui êtes-vous, Gondorien ?

-Boromir fils de Denethor de Gondor, pour vous servir, milady. Et quant est-il de votre nom à vous, noble dame ? Répondit Boromir, le regard perdu dans les yeux de la femme, en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Nilemië fille d'Alomene d'Anorien, mon seigneur. Rétorqua Nilemië, surprise qu'un homme si haut placé vienne lui adresser la parole.

Nilemië s'inclina encore plus bas, ne sachant plus où poser les yeux. Boromir ne savait plus que dire. Un si joli nom, une si belle voix et une allure si merveilleuse. Il en resta muet. Quand la dame d'Anorien releva la tête, il s'approcha d'elle et décida que c'était la meilleure occasion pour commencer à la connaître. Il avait quatre jours. C'était assez pour lui afin de la mieux la connaître.

Pendant tout le long du conseil, Nilemië et Boromir parlèrent de leurs origines, leurs passions, leurs talents, ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas de la Cour de Gondor et de divers choses relatant leur vie jusqu'à présent. Ils ne se quittaient jamais des yeux, aussi sincères que les deux étaient. Soudain, on vint les interrompre quand un petit messager de Denethor accourut jusqu'à Boromir et Nilemië. Il les avertit que la fête allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Souriant, le capitaine de Gondor décida d'inviter sa nouvelle amie :

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'accorder votre compagnie en ce banquet, Dame Nilemië ?

-Avec plaisir, Capitaine Boromir. Mais il vous faudra me traiter à ma juste valeur ! Répondit Nilemië, heureuse d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout et de rien pendant son séjour à Minas Tirith. Boromir lui tendit une main courtoise et Nilemië n'hésita à y mettre de même la sienne.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews SVP! )


	3. Malentendu déchirant

Nilemië suivit Boromir jusqu'à la salle des fêtes où des musiciens s'installaient déjà pour mettre de l'ambiance ainsi que de multitudes de longues tables où étaient posés des hors-d'œuvres avant le repas du soir. Faramir attendait déjà son grand frère dans un des petits coins de la grande pièce. Le petit frère de Boromir fut bien surpris de voir celui-ci déjà accompagné d'une jeune femme belle à craquer. Il avait toujours su que Boromir avait du bon goût quand il fallait choisir une femme ! Faramir se dirigea vers eux et lança à Boromir :

-Eh bien, tu étais pressée de t'en trouver une pour le banquet, cher frère, il se tourna vers la dame aux côtés de son frère, pardonnez de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, milady. Je suis Faramir, petit frère de Boromir. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée en sa compagnie, dame d'Anorien.

-Comment savez-vous mon identité, seigneur Faramir ? demanda Nilemië interloquée

-Ils disent beaucoup de choses pendant les conseils entre dignitaires de Gondor, vous savez, milady ! S'esclaffa Faramir

Nilemië sourit face à la réplique du capitaine et Boromir salua son frère le laissant aller à ses occupations. Denethor fut le dernier à arriver avec son ami Alomene. Quand l'Intendant de Gondor tapa quelques fois des mains, tout le petit monde qui se trouvait à la salle des festivités se tut. Denethor, d'une voix forte et fier annonça :

-Jeunes gens d'Anorien et Gondor, je suis extrêmement heureux qu'en ce banquet qui durera plus de quatre jours que nos deux peuples si proches soient enfin réunis ! J'espère que vous profiterez de cette fête. Maintenant, je la déclare commencée !

Des cris de joie se firent entendre dans tous les recoins de la pièce et Denethor s'éclipsa dans la foule. La musique commença à retentir dans la majestueuse salle et Boromir et Nilemië se fondirent dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un petit banc où ils pourraient continuer à discuter tranquillement sans trop être dérangés. La fête venait simplement de débuter, il ne fallait pas tout de suite faire les fous ! Les deux nouveaux amis éclatèrent souvent de rire sous le regard bienveillant de Faramir qui s'amusait déjà comme un petit fou avec ses frères d'armes. Celui-ci fit la connaissance de plusieurs femmes lui de même. Denethor gardait un œil sur Faramir mais n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver son fils préféré. Alomene ne trouvait pas sa fille non plus à qui il aurait bien aimé parler un peu. Très vite, la première danse se manifesta. Les hommes et les femmes, puisque c'était le début de la soirée, eurent un peu de mal à trouver un compagnon ou une compagne mais il n'y eut pas trop de bousculade. En constatant que les gens se préparaient pour aller danser, Boromir se tourna vers sa compagne et lui proposa lui-même pour l'accompagner à la danse. Nilemië toute souriante après avoir passé un très bon temps avec son ami, accepta avec joie. Lors des danses, les vierges pouvaient ôter leur petit voile et Boromir en fut très heureux, pouvant alors bien mieux admirer la jeune femme. Le capitaine de Gondor prit Nilemië par la taille et l'entraîna au milieu de la danse où la majorité des personnes dansaient. La Dame d'Anorien offrit sa main pâle comme neige au jeune homme et celui-ci ne la refusa sous aucun prétexte. Boromir et Nilemië, pendant toute la danse, ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Pendant ce moment que Boromir savoura avec un énorme plaisir, il lui murmura :

-Je ne me souviens plus si je vous l'ai déjà dit, milady, mais vous êtes une femme qu'on rencontre de plus en plus rarement sur les terres de Gondor. Votre beauté est inégalable à mes yeux…

À ces mots, Nilemië sourit, toujours dans les bras du capitaine de Gondor. Elle lui répondit d'une voix douce et flattée :

-Non, vous ne me l'aviez pas encore dit mais vous embellissez graduellement ma soirée par vos paroles, sire.

Boromir lui répondit par l'ombre d'un sourire. Le capitaine de Gondor ne savait plus quoi penser de l'éblouissante femme avec qui il dansait. On aurait presque cru que Nilemië avait fait partie de ses rêves avant qu'il la rencontre. Depuis qu'il connaissait la fille d'Alomene, il remerciait mille fois les dieux à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait que sa destinée ait croisée celle de Nilemië. Ce n'était que la première journée du banquet et il ne savait déjà plus où il en était. Il pensait qu'il avait même perdu la notion du temps. Le temps avait l'air pour lui de s'être arrêté et qu'il n'y avait que Nilemië et lui dans ce monde suspendu qu'il s'était bâti. La musique terminée, Boromir et Nilemië se détachèrent dans leurs regards se percevait leur tristesse de devoir se séparer l'un de l'autre. Les deux auraient tellement voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais ! Soudain, Faramir vint les interrompre et demanda à Boromir de venir avec lui. Le fils aîné de l'Intendant soupira et rassura Nilemië en disant qu'il allait revenir dans quelques minutes. La jeune femme rejoignit quelques copines mais quand elles étaient avec elles, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que quand elle était en compagnie de Boromir. Pendant tout le temps où Boromir n'était pas à ses côtés, elle se questionna sérieusement sur les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui…

Faramir avait conduit son grand frère jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient son père et le Prince Alomene. Denethor demanda aussitôt à son fils aîné :

-Alors, la soirée est agréable ?

-Une des plus belles que je n'ai jamais passé, père.

-Bien. Alomene et moi avons quelque chose à te proposer et après tu pourras retourner vaquer à tes occupations.

-Je vous écoute. Dit Boromir, la tête haute et fier.

-J'ai parlé de toi à mon vieil ami et le Seigneur Alomene serait heureux que tu sois le messager entre nos deux villes. Cela garderait nos liens forts comme ils le sont maintenant.

-Père, je ne peux pas accepter cela. Vous savez très bien que j'ai d'autres responsabilités envers mon pays.

-Mon fils, c'est ce que je te demande, tu ne peux refuser l'offre.

Boromir soupira, découragé par la décision de son père et finit par secouer la tête en guise d'approbation qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air sincère mais qui sembla convenir quand même à l'intendant. Boromir demanda congé et s'en fut rejoindre Nilemië qui l'attendait assise sur le banc où ils étaient avant d'aller danser. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de son ami. Quand Boromir vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, Nilemië eut la peur de sa vie. Celle-ci sursauta comme jamais et même Boromir en eut peur. À l'expression si apeurée qu'avait emprunté Nilemië, Boromir ne put qu'éclater de rire. Sa compagne l'imita immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais autant ri depuis longtemps. En ces temps sombres et douteux, le rire était rare…

La première nuit du banquet se déroulait à merveille. Mais lorsque minuit sonna, Boromir décida de prendre un peu d'air. Il sortit dehors, le même lieu où il avait parlé pour la première fois à Nilemië. En un instant, le capitaine de Gondor crut voir dans sa tête toute sa vie passer de sa naissance à aujourd'hui. C'était ici qu'il avait passé sa vie. Il avait grandi derrière ces murs, il avait combattu pour ceux-ci et avait rencontré la femme de ses rêves derrière ceux-ci aussi. Il se pencha pour s'accoter sur la palissade de pierre de la Citadelle et contempla un long moment l'horizon, l'air rêveur et désorienté. Même en ce temps de célébration et de joie, il éprouvait de l'inquiétude et de la peur pour le futur. Comme il se sentait idiot d'avoir peur alors qu'il était un des principaux capitaines de la Tour Blanche et héritier de la maison des Intendants d'Anarion ! Boromir soupira de découragement. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était comme ça...

Pensant être seule dans le beau milieu de la nuit dans la Cour des Rois, Nilemië s'était débarrassée de son long voile riche en pierres précieuses mais portait toujours son petit voile signifiant sa virginité. Elle avait cependant revêtu une cape supplémentaire pour se protéger du temps frisquet en cette nuit à ciel totalement découvert. La jeune dame d'Anorien avança d'un pas lent, se sentant observée. Soudain, elle étouffa un cri en remarquant une ombre tapie non loin d'elle. L'ombre était bien plus grande qu'elle et était d'une stature impressionnante. Après avoir bien examiné la silhouette, Nilemië se radoucit et esquissa un sourire puis se dirigea vers la personne dans le noir. Assez proche, elle put enfin voir le visage qu'elle trouvait si noble et parfait de Boromir. Les yeux bleus du capitaine scintillaient comme des petits diamants dans l'obscurité. Nilemië était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son corps si frigorifié. Boromir finit aussi par la reconnaître. Il commençait à fondre en observant ses beaux cheveux roux libérés de tout élastiques reflétant la lumière de la pleine lune. Le visage pâle de Nilemië rayonnait de bonheur à la vue de son compagnon. Les deux étaient si proches et leurs souffles devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Après un instant de silence si long, Nilemië murmura d'une voix douce :

-Bonsoir, capitaine Boromir. Je vous cherchais tant à l'intérieur.

-Bonsoir à vous, Dame Nilemië. Que de plaisir de vous revoir.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et, avec la dose de vin et de bière qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle commença à ne rire pour aucune raison. Boromir ne réalisa pas toute suite la situation car il était déjà trop confus pour s'en apercevoir et se laissa guider par son instinct. En voyant Nilemië trembler un peu, il lui prit les mains délicatement comme si elles étaient des petits bijoux. Boromir ne cessa de la dévisager et d'observer chacun de ses traits qu'il trouvait si magnifiques. Même pendant leur danse, Nilemië et Boromir n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. La fille du Prince Alomene, saoule qu'elle était, entrepris de tracer tous les traits du visage de son compagnon. Et, lorsqu'elle arriva aux joues et qu'elle commençait à baisser ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, Boromir ne pensait plus à rien. Il était complètement envahi par Nilemië, dans tout son corps fatigué. Puis, finalement, il s'abandonna aux lèvres de la belle dame. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement, au début. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, le monde s'était arrêté pendant tout le moment de ce geste amoureux. Ne pouvant se contenter seulement de ce baiser, Boromir l'embrassa avec plus de passion, attirant Nilemië contre lui. Ils étaient si bien. Personne ne pouvait les déranger dans ce moment de paix et d'amour. Guidé par sa fougue et son amour, Boromir prit Nilemië dans ses bras puis la déposa sur le mur de la fontaine toujours et éternellement en train de couler. Le capitaine amoureux plus que jamais s'assit à ses côtés et la combla le reste de la fête, ne pouvant plus se passer d'elle…

Aux petites heures du matin, Boromir se réveilla en sursaut, Nilemië dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là avec sa compagne. Celle-ci était encore endormie mais ne tarda pas à imiter le fils de l'Intendant. Un gros mal de tête lui fracassait le crâne sans pitié. La tête entre les deux mains, elle se tourna vers Boromir puis avisa le visage confus et complètement perdu de celui-ci. Soudain, le jeune homme vit repasser sa soirée à une vitesse éclair et tout lui revint. L'arrivée du cortège d'Anorien, sa rencontre avec Nilemië, la danse et ses baisers fougueux échangés avec sa compagne en fin de soirée… Mais il se remémora avec déception que Nilemië avait été saoule lors de ce moment si agréable et inoubliable. L'homme de Gondor se retourna vivement vers Nilemië, rempli de remords et s'éloigna d'elle tout en ne la quittant pas du regard. Un air interloqué pouvait se lire sur le visage de la dame, elle questionna Boromir :

-Qu'y a-t-il, Boromir ? Après, vous m'expliquerez ce que nous faisons accotés sur la fontaine.

-Tout est de ma faute, Dame Nilemië. J'ai commis une faute irréparable. J'ai…J'ai profité de vous. Je…Je vous ai manipulé. Je suis trop honteux pour vous demander le pardon, milady…

Aux paroles de Boromir, Nilemië fut la deuxième à se souvenir des évènements de la nuit dernière. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi avait-elle été si arrogante ? Ce n'était pas digne d'une jeune femme de la Cour. Et Merindil ? Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune dame ce qui aggrava les remords de Boromir. Que devait penser maintenant Boromir d'elle ? C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle aimait le capitaine de la Tour Blanche. La respiration saccadée et les larmes continuant à sillonner ses joues, Nilemië détala dans les jardins privés de la Citadelle. Elle devait être seule pour un temps. Elle était si perdue. On aurait dit que personne en ce monde ne pouvait la comprendre. Elle se sentait terriblement impuissante. Même face à ses propres sentiments.

Boromir pleura. Oui, il pleura longtemps, réfugié dans ses appartements. Il avait trahi son amie. Il avait profité de la confiance qu'elle lui offrait pour combler ses besoins sentimentaux et physiques. Le jeune homme aimait tellement Nilemië ! Il s'en arrachait le cœur de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Comme toujours, il avait omis de refouler ses sentiments comme la colère, la tristesse mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était l'amour. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant. On ne pouvait pas se préparer à cela. Ça venait comme par hasard quand on s'y attend le moins, lui avait dit son petit frère. Il avait dit juste. Au même moment qu'il réfléchissait à ces paroles, Faramir entra brusquement dans la chambre de son grand frère. Il s'écria :

-Mais où étais-tu, hier soir ? On t'a cherché partout …

Boromir coupa violemment son frère, la gorge nouée :

- Tu ne m'aurais pas cherché partout. Sinon, vous m'auriez trouvé.

Faramir, aussitôt, se décontracta. Il se radoucit très vite en voyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur le visage de son frère aîné. Il avait immédiatement pensé que cela devait être extrêmement grave si Boromir en pleurait. Le rôdeur de Gondor s'assit aux côtés de son frère et lui demanda d'une voix un peu plus calme :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne t'es pas absenté pour un rien. Je le sais, n'essaye pas de me le cacher, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Nilemië ! Souffla Boromir

-Nilemië ? Qu'a-t-elle ?

-Elle s'est faite manipulée…

Faramir se rendurcit :

-Par qui ?

-Par moi…

-Mon frère, tu ne l'as tout de même pas….

-Non ! Je…je l'aime.

-C'est évident, Boromir. Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant ? Mais cela ne fait pas de toi un manipulateur.

-Elle… elle était saoule et nous…j'en ai profité comme un imbécile !

-Un imbécile amoureux !

Boromir se retourna lentement. Faramir avait clos les arguments. Il l'avait bel et bien eu. Faramir posa une main dans le dos de son frère et, le dévisageant, lui dit :

-Va la voir, Boromir. Ça ne vous fera que du bien à vous deux. Elle ne le pense peut-être pas mais elle devrait…

Boromir hocha de la tête. Il se sentait si gêné de se faire diriger par Faramir. On dirait qu'il avait vécu ça depuis qu'il était tout petit, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Boromir se frotta le visage pour enlever les larmes séchées collées à sa peau puis se leva, son petit frère l'imitant. Boromir conclut :

-J'irai la voir ce soir. Je viens avec toi pour aller voir père. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'il n'ait pas de mes nouvelles pour un certain temps.

Faramir sourit et ouvrit la marche, son frère emboîtant ses pas. Ils se dirigèrent avec aise jusqu'à la salle principale du palais…

Nilemië était seule dans un des jardins de la Citadelle. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes depuis longtemps. Elle s'était plongée dans un gigantesque malentendu avec Boromir. Elle avait si peur, Boromir ne voudrait sûrement plus la voir jusqu'à son départ. La dame d'Anorien essuya rageusement ses larmes puis se leva, regardant dans le vide. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient dépourvus alors de toutes émotions. Les mains jointes, elle finit par commencer à penser à Boromir. Son amour…Oui, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'amour.

Découragée, Nilemië sentit ses yeux qui recommencèrent à s'embuer d'eaux. Au même moment, le Seigneur Alomene déboucha dans le jardin où sa fille était jusqu'alors seule…Le regard du vieil homme avait été rougi par le chagrin. La jeune femme, surprise par la présence de son père, s'approcha de lui et déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Alomene enlaça sa fille avec un grand amour puis l'observa sans toutefois lui adresser la parole. Nilemië finit par briser le silence :

-Que vous arrive-t-il, père ?

-C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question, ma fille. Répondit Alomene tout en essuyant les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Nilemië qu'elle n'avait pas senti déborder de ses yeux.

Nilemië baissa les yeux de honte, les joues écarlates. Elle tourna le dos à son paternel et releva les yeux vers une plante grimpante sur un des murs les entourant. La noble dame fit une pause puis répondit à son tour à Alomene :

-Il n'y a rien du tout…Je me sens simplement seule dans cette immense cité. Je n'ai pas trouvé de compagnes ni de compagnons depuis notre arrivée.

-Et cela est bien normal, ma fille.

-Maintenant que je vous ai donné mes explications, donnez les vôtres. Dit Nilemië en se retournant vivement.

-J'avais entendu, au petit matin, qu'une jeune femme rousse avait été violée et assassinée pendant la nuit. J'ai cru pendant des heures que c'était toi puis je t'ai vu dans la Cour en pleine nuit avec le seigneur Boromir. Je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Nilemië ferma les yeux, exaspérée.

-Nilemië, je t'en prie…dis-moi…poursuivit Alomene

-Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Explosa la Princesse d'Anorien

Alomene ouvrit la bouche un moment pour répliquer mais Nilemië était déjà sortie de la pièce, le visage empourpré par la colère et le chagrin.


	4. Réconciliations sous la pluie

Ne sachant plus où aller, elle finit par sortir dans la Cour des Rois. Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement en avisant Boromir, l'ayant tout de suite remarquée à son tour. C'en était assez pour elle. Nilemië voulait retourner en Anorien. Là, Merindil pourrait sûrement la réconforter et la guérir de ses blessures au cœur. Elle pourrait lui parler de sa relation brisée avec Boromir et de son père surprotecteur. Finalement, Nilemië détala jusqu'aux écuries commença à seller son cheval en direction de Cair Andros. Mais un homme à l'air familier la remarqua puis vint à sa rencontre, l'appelant par son nom. Ne voulant plus parler à personne, Nilemië ne se retourna même pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait. L'homme s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, milady ? Le cortège d'Anorien part déjà ?

-Non. C'est seulement moi qui pars.

-Dame Nilemië, Boromir vous aime ! Se découragea l'homme

La fille d'Alomene posa enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur et reconnut le petit frère de Boromir, Faramir, ses yeux l'implorant de rester. Nilemië le regarda sans parler pendant un long moment et laissa Faramir poursuivre :

-Il ne veut pas vous perdre, madame. Tant de choses pourraient être possible entre vous deux. Ne gâchez pas tout en vous en allant.

-Je pars car je n'attends plus rien de lui.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Nilemië ne répondit pas tout de suite et lâcha sa monture pour faire face à Faramir. Elle ouvrit la bouche un instant mais la referma, constatant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Le fils cadet de l'Intendant continua :

-Il n'y a pas de raison, milady. Vous le savez au fond de votre cœur.

Le cœur de Nilemië battait à la chamade. Il cognait si fort dans sa poitrine ! Puis, la dame pleura de nouveaux et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Faramir qui la réconforta le mieux qu'il pouvait. Au milieu de ses sanglots, Nilemië réussit à murmurer :

-Vous avez raison, seigneur Faramir…Je l'aime.

Leur étreinte terminée, Faramir lui sourit tendrement et l'aida à enlever tous les sacs qu'elle avait déjà mis sur le cheval…

Le soleil, à la couleur vermeille, se couchait et Boromir se passait la main dans les cheveux ne cessant de penser à l'instant où Nilemië lui était apparue pour la dernière fois. Maintenant, il savait qu'il l'avait perdue pour de bon. C'était définitif. Il était resté dehors toute la journée en essayant de comprendre son comportement mais, rien à faire, il avait été un imbécile…amoureux. Des larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue mais il se résigna à les laisser couler. Il avait déjà assez pleuré pour se permettre encore de s'y adonner. Finalement, il leva les yeux au ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir et rentra dans le palais où l'Intendant Denethor l'attendait d'un air renfrogné. Sans que Boromir ne puisse s'y attendre, Denethor s'écria :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dehors. Rétorqua Boromir sans regarder son père, n'étant pas d'humeur à se disputer avec lui.

-Ne t'absente plus jamais aussi longtemps de cette façon, je t'avertis.

Boromir hocha tristement de la tête, l'air las et alla se réfugier dans ses appartements. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit et s'assoupit comme une masse, l'esprit ailleurs.

La fête allait recommencer. Tous les invités s'étaient bien reposés et étaient bien décidés à profiter d'une soirée toute aussi divertissante que la précédente. Ce soir-là, l'air était très humide et la lune était cachée par les nuages sombres dans le ciel. Quelques averses étaient prévues selon les astrologues puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas les étoiles aussi bien que la nuit précédente. Le banquet allait se passer évidemment tout le long à l'intérieur. Nilemië fut une des premières présentes dans la salle des fêtes. Elle s'interdit de boire de l'alcool, traumatisée par ses actes la dernière fois qu'elle s'était emportée par l'ivresse. Elle discuta quelques temps avec des copines tout en ignorant royalement son père puis fut soudainement rapidement las et retourna à son petit repaire qu'elle s'était faite, le jardin où elle avait passé la plupart de son temps plus tôt dans la journée. La jeune dame se défit de sa cape avec le temps maintenant assez chaud comparé à hier. Tout à coup, elle avisa une sombre silhouette dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sut en quelques secondes de qui il s'agissait.

Boromir.

Elle retint son souffle quelques temps et prit une grande inspiration lorsque le capitaine de la Tour Blanche s'avança vers elle. Nilemië, comme toujours, se sentit comme si elle était en train de fondre en croisant le regard de son compagnon. La fille d'Alomene baissa honteusement les yeux, Boromir qui la dévisageait plus que jamais. Nilemië murmura d'une voix incertaine :

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, mon seigneur.

-Moi, si, milady. Rétorqua Boromir.

Nilemië leva la tête pour bien regarder dans les yeux son bien-aimé attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Boromir poursuivit, les yeux emplis d'amour :

-Je vous demande votre pardon, Dame Nilemië. Avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous, je ne vous demande que cela et je vous laisse la possibilité de faire ce que vous voudrez de celle-ci.

Nilemië ne savait pas quoi dire. Un si gros malentendu. Elle se sentait peu à peu flancher mais essaya de rester elle-même. Elle s'avança devant Boromir et, au même moment, quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber dans la salle à ciel ouvert. Nilemië observa de tout son long Boromir et finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Boromir…je…je…oui…mais je…

La pluie avaient trempé Nilemië et Boromir jusqu'aux os et ruisselaient sur leurs visages et leurs corps sans même qu'ils ne s'en apercevoivent un tout petit peu. La nuit était si fraîche et sans air que les deux se croyaient presque à l'intérieur...

Le jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Boromir mit une main tendre et affectueuse sur les lèvres de la dame. Puis, Boromir finit par dire :

-Je n'avais besoin que d'un oui, milady. Et je vous en remercie.

-Boromir…c'est à moi de vous demander pardon maintenant.

Et Nilemië ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Boromir. Peu à peu, leurs craintes s'envolèrent et ce moment ressemblait parfaitement à celui de leur premier baisa. Lorsque Boromir commença à embrasser sa bien-aimée avec plus de passion, celle-ci s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard enivré de désir, puis se défit de son voile de vierge. Elle murmura :

-Je vous aime, Boromir de Gondor.

Boromir sourit en guise de réponse affirmative à son tour et la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec fougue en comprenant le message qu'elle voulait donner. Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus sérieux jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent. Les deux explorèrent avec amour chaque parcelle de la bouche de l'autre. Guidée par son désir de plus en plus fort, Nilemië, en ne quittant pas les lèvres de son amoureux, déboutonna lentement mais non sans passion, la chemise de Boromir. Le jeune homme se contenta de l'enlever puis chercha les cordes du corset de Nilemië. Mais Boromir arrêta brusquement leurs ébats :

-Je ne vais pas te combler dans un jardin, mon amour. Mes appartements seront bien plus confortables.

Boromir emporta Nilemië dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre et la fit allonger sur les couvertures en soie blanche. C'est là qu'ils se défirent de leurs habits entièrement. Nilemië dégusta chaque parcelle du corps musclé de son bien-aimé et Boromir n'en vit pas moins, enivré par le parfum naturel de la jeune femme aux formes voluptueuses. Les deux amants ne pensaient plus à rien, ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences de leurs geste ni au lendemain de cette relation. Ils ne pensaient qu'au moment présent, au plaisir et à l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. En cette nuit chaude et humide, Boromir et Nilemië perdirent leur virginité et, après avoir passé à l'acte, ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, l'esprit clair comme la fontaine de Gondor…


	5. Des chemins différents

Faramir cherchait partout son frère aîné. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée et avait une envie folle de parler à celui-ci. Cependant, personne ne savait où il était et finit par passer à ses appartements. Avec soulagement, il le trouva en train d'entourer sa ceinture où pendait son épée dans son fourreau. Faramir secoua la tête, exaspéré par le comportement indifférent de son frère quand il le vit arrivé puis dit :

-Décidément, tu es introuvable ces temps-ci.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Boromir fit face à Faramir :

-Tu as bien raison, dis donc. Rétorqua Boromir en s'esclaffant

Souriant à son tour Faramir lui demanda :

-Alors, prêt pour le dernier jour ? C'est ta dernière chance !

-Oh mais je ne m'en inquiète pas, petit frère…pas du tout.

Les deux sortirent de la pièce un à côté de l'autre et se rendirent à leur entraînement du matin. Boromir pensa que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment de confier à son petit frère ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Une fois qu'il aurait épousé Nilemië, tout irait mieux…

C'était le dernier soir qu'il passerait avec sa bien-aimée. Boromir le savait bien. Quand il l'a retrouva dans la salle des fêtes, son cœur bondit et explosa d'amour plus que jamais. Elle était si rayonnante, si élégante et si heureuse dans sa belle robe de satin. Il ne perdit pas un instant pour aller la rejoindre au milieu de la salle et prendre ses mains si douces. Nilemië enlaça avec amour son amant puis ils se retirèrent progressivement dans la grande cour des Rois où tout avait commencé. En tête à tête avec Boromir, Nilemië prit une grande respiration puis chuchota doucement mais avec un brin de tristesse dans son ton :

-C'est la dernière soirée que les dieux nous offrent, mon amour. À mon départ demain, je ne sais pas quand nous pourrions nous revoir et…

Boromir posa un doigt sur les lèvres tremblantes de Nilemië et dit :

-Demain est un autre jour, Nilemië. Et ce lendemain me brise le cœur à moi aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons confronter les dieux malgré la force de notre amour. Promets-moi seulement certains jours et nous aurons l'esprit tranquille jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans ton domaine.

Nilemië hocha brièvement la tête, les yeux remplis d'eau qui dévisageaient nerveusement Boromir.

-Promets-moi que tu me seras toujours fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras pas l'impossible pour moi et, une dernière chose, ne redoute jamais ni ma confiance ni mon amour envers toi. Poursuivit Boromir

-Oui ! Je te le promets ! Je te le promets …je…oui… je te le promets. Dit Nilemië en se calmant petit à petit.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans les bras de Boromir. Après un bon bout de temps, Nilemië finit par s'endormir et le capitaine de Gondor la déposa délicatement dans son lit sans la réveiller et s'installa auprès d'elle. Boromir finit par sombrer dans le sommeil aux côtés de sa douce…

-Je vous remercie pour votre généreuse et merveilleuse hospitalité, mon vieil ami ! Puissions-nous dans tes temps futurs répéter de pareils moments si heureux ! S'exclama le Prince Alomene.

-Je le souhaite de même, Alomene. Au revoir, mon ami. Au revoir…

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main et des écuyers se dépêchèrent de seller les montures de la troupe d'Anorien. Alomene remarqua que sa fille manquait à l'appel. Il envoya deux de ses capitaines la chercher dans la Citadelle…

Nilemië pleurait dans les bras de Boromir. Ils allaient bientôt séparer et aucun des deux ne savaient quand leurs chemins allaient se rencontrer une nouvelle fois. Soudain, deux capitaines portant les armoiries d'Anorien demandèrent à Nilemië de les suivre. C'était le jour du départ du cortège. Les deux amants suvirent les hommes et Denethor salua Nilemië avec respect puis Faramir imita son père et ce fut en dernier le tour de Boromir. Le capitaine de Gondor détestait le principe qu'il devait ne la traiter qu'en simple amie puisque les deux étaient en public. Il se contenta avec tristesse de l'enlacer le plus longtemps possible afin de sentir une dernière fois le doux parfum de la jeune femme. Leur étreinte terminée, Nilemië lui lança la main tout en murmurant ces mots que Boromir trouvaient si beaux depuis qu'il avait rencontré la fille d'Alomene : « Je t'aime ». C'est ainsi que se quittèrent Nilemië et Boromir vers des chemins totalement différents. Nilemië ne se retourna pas comme Boromir le lui avait dit pour que la séparation soit moins dure. Sortis de la citadelle, les gens d'Anorien montèrent sur leur cheval et on les vit du septième niveau de Minas Tirith se diriger vers le nord à destination de leur ville natal : Daranor…Au même moment, lorsqu'il perdit de vue la troupe, le cœur de Boromir se fendit n'ayant aucun bandage pour soigner la blessure qu'il avait cette fois-ci…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Soyez patients pour la suite de la fan fic! Je ne serai pas trop lente, enfin j'espère loll!


	6. De vrais âmes soeurs ?

Bon je laisse le disclaimer car j'avais oublié de le mettre dans les précédents chapitres!

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la possession du Pr. John Reuel Ronald Tolkien sauf Alomene, Nilemië, la ville de Daranor, Theremir et Theliemir.

Bonne lecture du sixième chapitre!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le retour d'Alomene et des gens de la Cour très attendue des autres habitants d'Anorien fut sans encombres et un peu plus rapide que lors de leur traversée jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Même si c'était sa ville bien-aimée qu'elle retrouvait, Nilemië avait le cœur serré et confus. Était-ce vraiment son âme sœur en la personne de Boromir qui s'était dévoilé à elle ? Seule son esprit pouvait le savoir. Il fallait qu'elle cherche au plus profond d'elle-même. Ce sentiment qui lui semblait si profond… si vrai ! Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il s'éteigne mais voulait vraiment comprendre sa véritable signification. Boromir peut-être l'avait déjà oubliée à présent et pensait à séduire d'autres femmes des alentours. Elle s'était peut-être trompée et, comme une pauvre idiote, s'était laissé abuser par lui. Non, c'était impossible. Cependant, Nilemië ne cessa de s'imaginer les pires scénarios ne sachant pas quand elle allait revoir celui à qui elle avait donné son amour…

La nuit tomba à Daranor lentement en emportant avec elle une douce brise ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Pourtant, avec la température parfaite qu'il faisait, la fille d'Alomene ne parvint pas une seule seconde à fermer l'œil. Lasse de rester allongée sur sa couche, elle enfila une robe de nuit plus chaude et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. C'était l'une des soirées les plus calmes que Nilemië avait passé à Daranor depuis les dernières semaines. Seuls quelques patrouilleurs de nuit murmuraient en silence entre eux à la limite de sombrer dans le sommeil. Pourtant, Nilemië était beaucoup trop anxieuse pour dormir et se questionna sur ce qu'elle allait faire pour s'occuper sans réveiller qui que ce soit durant ces longues heures de solitude qui l'attendait… Finalement, la jeune femme s'installa dans le merveilleux jardin qui longeait le cimetière de la ville principale d'Anorien. Un long moment, elle resta accroupie par terre à observer chaque parcelle du ciel étoilé dépourvu de nuages qui s'offrait à elle. Mais, tout à coup, un bruit curieux la sortit de sa rêverie. Des bruits de sabots et quelques petits hennissements se firent entendre non loin de là. Nilemië se leva vivement et courut jusqu'à sa demeure bloquant involontairement à sa grande surprise une personne à la carrure qui lui était familière. La silhouette plongée dans l'obscurité ayant l'air de prendre Nilemië pour une simple paysanne égarée tassa légèrement la princesse puis lui ordonna d'un ton autoritaire :

-Ce n'est pas le temps d'arpenter les rues à cette heure-ci, femme. Retourne dans ta demeure, je dois voir le prince.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Nilemië s'illuminèrent étrangement dans l'obscurité en reconnaissant d'un seul coup l'identité de son interlocuteur. Elle répliqua d'un ton plus décidé que jamais malgré l'anxiété qui se sentait dans sa voix tout en débarrassant l'homme de son capuchon qui cachait son visage :

-Aux dernières nouvelles, mon toit est ici même et si vous voulez voir le seigneur Alomene, il faudra passer par sa fille, très cher combattant revenu de loin.

Le déclic se fit aussi automatiquement dans les yeux verts forêt de l'homme revêtu des accoutrements habituels que portaient les hommes originaires d'Anorien. Un sourire d'admiration apparut sur le visage de l'homme et celui-ci prit avec amour Nilemië dans ses bras. La fille d'Alomene se laissa faire mais ses traits se crispèrent en pensant à Boromir. Peu après leur étreinte, le guerrier souffla :

-Je suis si heureux de te revoir, mon amour.

-Je le suis de même, Merindil. Répondit doucement Nilemië

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote ? N'avait-elle pas pensé un millième de seconde ce qu'elle courrait comme pénitence en s'offrant à Boromir ? L'adultère était l'un des crimes pour une femme les plus graves et Nilemië risquait l'exil de son propre pays ! La princesse d'Anorien retint les larmes de peur qui commençaient à brouiller son regard et continua de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé non sans difficulté. Il était si dure pour elle de regarder Merindil sans se remémorer d'avoir aimé un autre homme que lui. N'en pouvant plus de rester plantée là devant lui, Nilemië lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. Il accepta sans hésitation.

Tout en se débarrassant de sa cuirasse et de ses armes, Merindil raconta ses exploits et ses victoires à la bataille à sa fiancée assise sur son lit qu'elle partagera avec Merindil une fois qu'ils seront mariés… Nilemië l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive mais de l'autre elle était complètement dans un autre monde. Puis, Merindil aborda le sujet concernant leur mariage :

-Ma chérie, nous sommes fiancés depuis peu mais je suis si impatient de devenir ton époux ! Durant mon absence, as-tu pensé à une date appropriée ?

La jeune femme prit un moment avant de répondre à son compagnon :

-Non…Pour tout dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé ! Excuse-moi.

Les joues de Nilemië étaient feux et elle essayait tant bien que mal de détourner les yeux de Merindil sans avoir l'air intimidé. Mais le soldat d'Anorien remarqua l'angoisse qui déformait le visage de sa douce. Il s'installa à ses côtés puis posa une main rassurante sur son épaule qui fit frémir d'humilité Nilemië.

-Tu me sembles tendue. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque je n'étais pas là. Demanda gentiment Merindil

Le visage encadré de ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés de Merindil devint inquiet au moment où il perdit le contact des yeux de Nilemië avec les siens. Un évènement avait bouleversé sa vie et Nilemië ne pouvait pas le cacher à son fiancé. La fille d'Alomene finit par ouvrir la bouche :

-Non, non. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Répliqua Nilemië en s'efforçant de sourire tant bien que mal.

Le sourire de Nilemië contamina Merindil et il embrassa sa bien-aimée avec tendresse. La future mariée sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine comme un marteau. Et si Boromir venait la voir ici alors que Merindil serait toujours là ? Il ne savait pas qu'elle était fiancée ! Si elle ne répondait pas aux avances de son fiancé, celui-ci serait sûr que quelque chose clochait. Ainsi, Nilemië laissa ses larmes de désespoir couler à flots à l'intérieur d'elle-même et passa le reste de sa nuit mouvementée dans les bras de son futur mari, son amour pour lui envolé vers un autre…

Boromir laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent enfin dans sa chambre. Cela faisait des jours qu'il dormait aussi mal ne cessant de penser à Nilemië, cette femme qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser partir aussi facilement. La seule personne à qui il a parlé de sa nouvelle idylle avec la fille du Prince d'Anorien fut son petit frère, Faramir. Celui-ci lui avait conseillé d'aller la voir régulièrement et que, ainsi, il pourrait mieux la connaître et savoir si cette femme est vraiment celle qui le comblera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Depuis ce dernier dialogue avec son frère, Boromir y réfléchissait toute la nuit. Il pensait à ce moment de bonheur qui réunirait lui et sa bien-aimée. L'héritier de l'Intendant de Gondor avait déjà pensé écrire une lettre à Nilemië mais son esprit ne semblait pas prêt à débuter une correspondance à distance avec celle qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de l'avoir dans ses bras en cet instant même ! Finalement, après un avant-midi paisible consacré à la décision qu'il devait prendre, Boromir décida qu'il allait rendre visite à sa dulcinée dans quelques semaines quand ses fonctions de Capitaine de la Tour Blanche seraient moins urgentes. Après tout, son père ne l'avait-il pas nommé comme sorte d'ambassadeur entre les deux régions de Gondor ? Boromir ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'amusement quant à cette pensée rigolote. Mais dès qu'il sortit de ses appartements, le noble guerrier tomba nez à nez avec son paternel, celui-ci l'air particulièrement renfrogné que d'habitude.

-J'allais justement te rendre visite, mon fils. S'étonna l'Intendant de Gondor

-Bonjour, père. S'exclama Boromir, son sourire toujours affiché sur ses lèvres

-Que me vaut ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ?

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé que dans quelques temps je pourrais aller en Anorien afin de voir comment vont les choses par là.

Denethor arqua un sourcil, l'air sceptique.

-Le Prince Alomene vient il y a à peine deux semaines de nous rendre visite et les relations entre l'Anorien et la Cité Blanche vont très bien actuellement. Pourquoi donc aller les voir si tôt, dis-moi ?

Boromir haussa les épaules innocemment comme autrefois lorsqu'il était encore tout petit puis mentit :

-J'ai un vieil ami que je n'ai pas vu il y a de cela des années et il n'est même pas venu au banquet. Tout en allant le voir je pourrai te faire savoir si tout va bien à Daranor.

Denethor observa son fils avant de lui répondre et trouva que Boromir n'était plus le même depuis un moment. Souriant et blagueur comme cela, alors que d'habitude il est de nature noble et intelligente, le père du Capitaine de la Tour Blanche avait de quoi se poser des questions. Puis il finit par hocher la tête sans toutefois quitter son air perplexe puis dit :

-Comme tu voudras…Alors, tu allais où comme ça ?

-Me promener. Rétorqua Boromir un air d'enfant collé au visage

« J'allais plutôt à Faramir que j'allais bientôt partir revoir Nilemië » pensa Boromir, son cœur bondissant comme un joyeux luron au fond de lui-même.

-Je t'accompagne. Déclara Denethor à la déception de son héritier.

Le vieil homme tourna le dos à Boromir et fit signe de le suivre vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur du palais…

Faramir revenait d'une petite traversée en Ithilien afin de bien défendre ce territoire contre les Orques pouvant sortir de n'importe où dans cette région. Arrivé au septième niveau de la cité, peu après qu'il ait confié son cheval aux écuyers de la Citadelle, le benjamin des fils de l'Intendant avisa Boromir accompagné de leur père, l'air détendu et décontracté comme jamais. À son tour, Boromir remarqua son petit frère et vint le rejoindre, Denethor lui emboîtant le pas.

-Bonne patrouille ? demanda Boromir sans laisser son frère placer une salutation

-Un voyage comme un autre…Bonjour, père. Dit Faramir se tournant vers Denethor

Le vieil homme ignora les paroles qui lui étaient adressés ne lançant qu'un regard à son fils cadet. Faramir n'y prêta pas attention, étant habitué à ces absences de marques d'affection paternelle. Boromir, trop heureux de son propre sort, ne s'y mêla pas plus. N'aimant pas trop être en la présence de Faramir, Denethor se retira jusqu'au palais, laissant les deux frères en tête à tête. Dès que leur père fut assez loin, Boromir n'en pouvait plus de conserver sa joie pour lui, il explosa :

-Petit frère ! Imagine toi que je me suis enfin décidé une date où je pourrai retrouver Nilemië !

-Tu en a parlé à père ? demanda Faramir, perplexe

-Évidemment. Cependant, je lui ai menti pour que cela passe mieux…dit Boromir se calmant un peu.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu t'es enfin trouvé une femme à ton goût ? Il serait fou de joie.

-Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à le lui annoncer. Et si Nilemië n'est pas la femme qu'il me faut ?

-Cela m'étonnerait au plus au point, comme je te connais. Ricana Faramir

Les deux éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sang-froid, Faramir laissa son frère pour aller se laver et mettre d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'ils portaient, sales qu'ils étaient…

Semblant éteinte, Nilemië recouvrit sa chevelure d'un joli voile léger en satin avant de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Son matin avait été si douloureux avec toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées peu après que Merindil l'ait quitté afin de rejoindre ses frères d'armes. Nilemië se retrouvait maintenant seule face à ses problèmes sans personne à qui en parler. Aucune des femmes de la cour ne pourraient garder ce secret si grave et encore moins son cher père qui en mourrait. Chassant ces sombres pensées, elle se dirigea dehors sur le balcon de sa demeure d'un pas décidé. À son grand étonnement, le Prince Alomene s'y trouvait et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de quitter l'endroit. L'ayant entendue arriver, Alomene se retourna vivement et sourit à la vue de sa magnifique. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa défunte mère que Alomene n'en revenait pas toujours. Cependant, le père de Nilemië remarqua que sa fille ne possédait pas son air fier et déterminé qu'elle avait à longueur de journée collée littéralement sur son visage depuis le début de son adolescence. Nilemië avait plutôt une expression ravagée par la peur et l'angoisse, de minces cernes pouvaient même se voir à son âge. Alomene s'assombrit en voyant sa fille unique dans cet état. Lorsqu'il avait parlé à Merindil, le Prince d'Anorien commençait à croire le fiancé de sa fille quand il disait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Alomene prit une profonde inspiration et regarda dans le blanc des yeux rougis de sa fille :

-Nilemië. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a rien mais je suis ton père. Alors, je t'en prie, dis moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Implora le prince, les yeux suppliants son interlocutrice de se confier.

La princesse d'Anorien en avait plus qu'assez. Une fois de plus, ses yeux se remirent à déborder d'eau. Cette fois-ci, devant son père, elle ne pouvait plus les contenir. En suivant son instinct de petite fille d'autrefois, Nilemië se jeta dans les bras de son paternel en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Alomene ferma les yeux comme s'il ressentait la même douleur au cœur que sa fille. Il lui murmura quelques mots rassurants pour la calmer et l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Nilemië n'arrêtait pas de sangloter et dès qu'elle fut séparée de son père, une fois la porte de la chambre du prince fermée, la jeune femme prit sa tête dans ses mains livides et n'osa pas regarder son père une seule seconde, assez humiliée ainsi, elle qui était si forte et capable de contrôler ses sentiments, généralement. Alomene s'assit près d'elle et attendit qu'elle puisse être capable d'articuler correctement avant qu'elle libère tout ce qu'elle avait dedans elle. Les spasmes terminés, Nilemië posa son regard chagriné vers son père, l'air misérable ne sachant que faire pour rendre le sourire à sa fille unique. La princesse ne pouvait plus contenir toute la tristesse et l'indécision qu'elle avait sur le cœur et lâcha tout :

-Père…Oh père… Vous allez me faire brûler vivante lorsque vous aurez su le crime que j'ai pu commettre.

-Pour rien au monde je ne ferai ça, ma chérie. Pas même pour ce que tu vas me dire, peu importe ce que tu as fait. Personne n'a jamais commis d'erreurs dans sa vie, mon enfant.

-J'ai…Vous savez…que je vais bientôt me marier à Merindil, père…commença Nilemië

À cet instant précis, Alomene sut que sa fille allait lui faire part d'un problème sentimental. Sujet dont il n'était pas expert mais qu'il ferait tout pour aider sa fille. Nilemië poursuivit :

-Lorsque je me suis fiancée à Merindil, je l'aimais de tout mon être et chaque instant loin de lui me faisait dépérir. Et ça l'est toujours…ça l'est toujours. Mais je crois qu'il ne comprend plus où j'en suis et moi non plus…Oh père, vous m'aviez pourtant si bien avertie ! Que j'ai pu être bête et sans intelligence !

Alomene sentit sa fille recommencer à s'énerver. Il la prit dans ses bras et la jeune femme cacha son visage sur la poitrine de son père recouverte d'une simple tunique. Alomene caressa gentiment les cheveux roux de Nilemië et l'invita à continuer en lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait pas la morale en lui disant « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Le prince se croyait revenu au temps où sa fille était encore enfant et qu'il la consolait à cause d'une gaffe minime qu'elle avait fait. Déjà, à cet âge, Nilemië était étonnamment perfectionniste se souvint le prince. La princesse reprit rapidement la parole en chassant les réflexions distantes de son père :

-Au banquet à Minas Tirith…je suis tombée amoureuse…

Nilemië poussa un soupir comme si c'était le dernier qu'elle respirerait sur cette terre. Alomene se dégagea des bras de sa fille qui l'entouraient. Sa fille le regardait avec des yeux implorant grâce. Au début, le prince manqua s'effondrer par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Les yeux remplis d'eau tout comme sa fille, il ouvrit la bouche un instant crut avoir eu quelque chose à dire mais la referma de quittant pas du regard sa pauvre fille tourmentée. Alomene prit le visage de Nilemië doucement entre ses mains en dévisageant la jeune femme ayant les yeux fermés trop honteuse puis le vieil homme se retira ne sachant que dire sans laisser ses larmes couler. Une fois son père parti, Nilemië pleura de plus belle… Tout ce qu'elle faisait la tordait encore plus de remords. Elle devrait se planter un couteau en plein dans sa poitrine au lieu de rêver à un autre homme que Merindil, son fiancé qui l'aimait tant et qui ne s'en remettrait jamais si elle lui annonçait qu'elle avait commis adultère envers lui. Nilemië alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et resta là jusqu'au petit matin face à ses propres problèmes. Toutefois, son père ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Boromir puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas dit le nom de celui qu'elle aimait…


	7. Une femme inconsolable

Le voici, le voilà ! Le 7ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé d'avoir été aussi lente mais l'école en demandait beaucoup ces derniers temps ! Encore une fois bonne lecture ! Je sais qu'il est court mais les prochains chapitres auront plus de contenu je vous promets !

Des reviews seraient appréciés svp ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, cela m'encourage à continuer mon écriture.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nilemië était plus malheureuse que jamais. Elle sanglotait de désespoir depuis son dernier entretien avec son paternel…

Comment ?

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi cruelle envers ceux qu'elle aimait pour un seul homme ?

Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment précis était de mettre fin à ses jours afin de ne plus jamais souffrir et de baigner dans le gigantesque océan noir qu'étaient l'angoisse et la peur. La jeune femme était rongée de toute part par le chagrin. « Tant d'erreurs en si peu de temps » se répétait-elle intérieurement.

Suite à d'interminables heures à pleurer sur son sort, seule dans ses appartements, Nilemië décida de prendre un peu l'air priant les dieux qu'elle ne rencontre pas Alomene. Elle revêtit une robe propre pourpre teintée de noir, noua ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant en un chignon bien serré, les couvrit d'un voile de la même couleur que ses vêtements puis se dirigea à l'extérieur de sa demeure, prison de chagrin qu'elle était devenue. Ses yeux autrefois si éclatants de beauté étaient gonflés et rougis par le manque de sommeil. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus elle-même.

Comment cette simple rencontre lors d'un banquet typique du Gondor avait pu changer sa vie ainsi ?

Nilemië cherchait la réponse en vain.

Le soleil était à son crépuscule et le vent du Nord ne cessait de souffler violemment. Merindil allait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre, comme à l'habitude. Nilemië ferma les yeux un bref instant.

Le mariage allait être pour bientôt. Elle venait de le réaliser.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent.

Son monde n'allait devenir que poussière en un jour.

Malgré toute la tristesse qu'elle sentait vouloir exploser à l'intérieur d'elle-même, Nilemië se résigna, lasse, et fit le serment de ne plus pleurer et de rester forte peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle avait si courageuse jadis, pourquoi cette fois-ci elle ne le serait pas ? La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration qui la remplit d'air frais puis se dirigea vers ses appartements, le temps que Merindil aille la trouver…

Boromir n'avait aucune envie de fermer l'œil. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Nilemië. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais quelque chose lui ordonnait de partir pour Daranor, cette nuit même. La lune bien haute dans le ciel, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Le capitaine de la Tour Blanche enfila en un éclair des vêtements de voyage le moins voyant afin de ne pas se faire repérer, camoufla son visage avec son capuchon puis se dirigea à pas feutrés mais non sans rapidité vers l'écurie où dormait paisiblement son fidèle étalon. À la vue de son maître, en se réveillant, l'animal hennit de joie. Un doigt sur les lèvres, Boromir lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait être discret et la bête se calma docilement. Le guerrier fuyard monta son cheval et ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter l'enceinte de la Citadelle Blanche.

La date avait été choisie par Merindil, dans deux mois jour pour jour, Merindil et Nilemië allaient s'unir et être reconnus officiellement comme mari et femme. Cette nouvelle soulagea le cœur meurtri du Prince Alomene mais il restait perplexe quant à la sincérité de Nilemië envers son futur mari. Sa fille si pure et franche, il n'était toujours pas arrivé à croire les révélations de celle-ci. Il venait de constater qu'il l'avait peut-être laissée face à ses problèmes trop vite. Il décida d'aller la visiter dans ses appartements afin de s'expliquer clairement et de pouvoir enfin lui parler comme avant entre père et fille… De toute façon, il en avait parfaitement le droit, étant son père.

Faisant face à la porte communiquant vers la chambre de Nilemië, le Seigneur de Daranor cogna trois fois attendant une permission. Par un petit murmure nonchalant poussé par Nilemië entra. Se levant subitement du fauteuil où elle était installée, la jeune princesse s'inclina poliment et interrogea du regard son père sans prononcer aucune parole. Alomene se racla la gorge d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de s'expliquer à présent que la date de ton mariage est officiellement choisie…par rapport…à…notre…dernier (il détourna son regard timidement) entretien, lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible et incertaine.

-Je le sais. Vous m'excuserez pour cette insolence, père, mais je n'ai rien à vous dire à ce propos. Aucune explication ne m'est venue en tête depuis… dit d'une voix blanche Nilemië

Alomene, s'attendant à ce genre de réponse de la part de sa fille, s'assit sur la couche de Nilemië puis ne la quitta plus du regard. La jeune femme secoua la tête de douleur intérieure. Elle ne se pardonnait pas de faire autant de mal à son paternel, lui qui l'avait tant aidée et consolée pendant les moments difficiles.

-Ce qui veut dire…que tes sentiments n'ont pas changé à l'égard de …Boromir ?

Nilemië resta figée sur place, son cœur sembla arrêter de battre, le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans tous ses membres.

-C…Comment ? Réussit à articuler Nilemië, la bouche sèche

-Je t'ai vue avec lui, tu es supposée le savoir. J'ai fait le lien, crois-moi.

Un moment de silence qui sembla durer une éternité s'abattit entre le père et la fille…

-Comment oses-tu éparpiller autant de malheurs autour de toi ? Lui demanda Alomene d'un air complètement dégoûté

-Je…Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, père ! s'exclama Nilemië d'une voix tremblante

Et voilà, elle allait encore pleurer…

-Et pourtant c'est arrivé ! Je t'avais avertie ! J'avais tout fait pour que cela ne se produise pas ! Le déshonneur que tu causes à la famille est impardonnable…et tu brises le cœur de Merindil, s'écria Alomene en se levant d'un bond pour faire face au visage déformé par la culpabilité de Nilemië

Nilemië ne put placer un seul mot, son père quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Nilemië avait le cœur en morceaux…elle se laissa choir sur son lit, laissant libre cours à toute la tristesse au fond d'elle-même.

Une demi-heure venant de s'écouler, Merindil trouva Nilemië étendue sur le lit, qu'il partageait avec elle, le regard éteint et totalement dépourvu d'éclat. Les traits crispés d'inquiétude, l'homme au cœur d'or n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'élancer au chevet de la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui en ce bas monde. Nilemië n'avait aucune posé ses yeux sur son fiancé depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans la pièce. La princesse restait immobile, fixant le plafond telle une femme vouée au repos éternel.

-Nilemië ! Ma tendre Nilemië, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? L'interrogea Merindil en prenant la main de celle-ci

Le jeune homme posa une main le plus délicatement possible sur le front d'un blanc laiteux de Nilemië et caressa le reste de son visage en tentant de la ramener à la réalité.

Nilemië finit par tressaillir, la respiration haletante.

-Merindil ! Je…Oh…Je ne sais pas…je…je…balbutia nerveusement Nilemië en se redressant brusquement

-Calme-toi, Nilemië. Après, tu m'expliqueras…Je veux avant tout que tu sois en état de parler correctement.

Les yeux apeurés de Nilemië balayèrent la salle tandis qu'elle prenait de grandes respirations afin de dissiper sa nervosité. Elle ravala sa salive puis finit par plonger son regard dans celui de Merindil. Elle semblait se noyer dans cet océan azuré qu'était son regard.

-J'ai simplement eu un malaise…Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé mais je devais simplement être épuisée, mentit d'une voix incertaine Nilemië

-Cela prendra combien de temps avant qu'on soit sincère l'un envers l'autre, Nilemië ? S'indigna Merindil d'un air désespéré

Nilemië se leva et se planta devant une des fenêtres de la chambre, les yeux mi-clos. Comment pouvait-elle annoncer que ses sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes à quelques semaines de leur mariage ? Elle avait été capable en face de son père mais, cette fois-ci, c'était trop déchirant pour elle. Briser le cœur d'un homme aussi tendre et affectueux n'était pas dans sa nature : elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Nilemië sentait le regard de Merindil la transpercer par derrière. C'était comme si un poignard venait de s'être planté en plein dans son cœur. Une boule gigantesque venait de se former dans sa gorge. Il fallait qu'elle la ravale…il fallait qu'elle la ravale ! Enfin, Nilemië se retourna afin de faire face à Merindil.

-J'ai été sincère avec toi, Merindil. Seulement, ces temps-ci, j'ai de la difficulté à garder toutes mes idées en place…souffla Nilemië

-Je veux justement savoir pourquoi, répliqua d'un ton ferme et déterminé Merindil qui s'était maintenant relevé et lui faisait face.

-P…Parce que je vais bientôt me marier ! S'exclama Nilemië sous un coup de tête voulant absolument mettre fin à cette situation délicate

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Merindil et il étreignit la femme dont il s'était épris depuis le premier jour. Nilemië soupira de soulagement et elle oublia tous ses soucis, la première fois depuis si longtemps…


	8. Jusqu'à l'aube

Désolé pour le grand délai, mais le temps libre manquait ces temps-ci, j'espère que ce retard n'a importuné personne, voici le 8eme chapitre, Boromir et Nilemië vont se retrouver ! Et Merindil dans tout ça ? Bonne lecture !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Nimrodel de la Lorien :_ Merci pour toutes ces reviews et ces encouragements ! Ça me fait un énorme plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Oui, l'histoire ne traîne pas beaucoup et c'est dans mon style je dois l'avouer mais j'essaye de ne pas trop tout précipiter. En ce qui concerne les expressions maladroites, je suis ton conseil présentement et j'espère que dans un chapitre il y en aura le moins possible ! Ahh oui l'histoire est du style « eau de rose » pour le moment mais ce n'est pas fini du tout ! Il y aura encore bien des surprises à vous faire découvrir !_**

**Uruviele :_ Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements ! Oui, c'est justement, je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de petites love story pour Boromir, que des slash (même s'il y en a plusieurs qui sont superbes à lire!)_**

**La lorelei : _Milles mercis, ça me fait plaisir que cette fic te plaise ! Non, Nilemië n'a pas de signification enfin à ce que je sache mais si quelqu'un en aurait une concrète ce serait intéressant à savoir. Pour la fin de l'histoire, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant ! Il faut lire ! Merci encore  _**

Balancez des reviews ! )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait environ deux jours et une nuit que Boromir traversait les plaines sur sa monture vers Daranor et, ce soir, son voyage allait être récompensé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi anxieux mais à la fois ardent de toute sa vie. À la tombée de la nuit, le capitaine put enfin apercevoir avec allégresse la cité de Daranor. Cependant, il se souvint qu'il fallait qu'il soit le plus discret possible. Il ne connaissait pas autant Nilemië qu'il le pensait et il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à une surprise qui pourrait mettre en jeu leur amour naissant. Arrivé aux portes de la ville, Boromir descendit avec agilité de son cheval et constata que les gardes avaient sombré dans un sommeil profond, campés sur leurs petits sièges piteux. Le fils de l'Intendant choisit de ne pas les réveiller et il se rendit au cœur de la cité principale d'Anorien. Tout était si calme qu'on aurait cru que le temps s'était suspendu. Le souffle court, il attacha solidement son cheval à une clôture de fer—semblant décidée à rester en place malgré la bête.

« Par tous les dieux, je dois vraiment être amoureux au point de voir les émotions des objets inanimés…! Le proverbe l'amour rend aveugle n'a aucune raison d'être » songea Boromir, amusé.

Nilemië ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Où pouvait-il bien être caché ?

Étendue depuis des heures aux côtés de Merindil, la jeune femme contemplait d'un air désespéré le plafond. Les minutes qui s'écoulaient étaient devenues l'éternité qu'elle redoutait tant. Finalement, la princesse, ne pouvant plus supporter la chaleur des couvertures, se retira du lit et s'habilla nonchalamment avec une simple et fine robe de nuit. Pour elle, on dirait que la ville entière sauf elle avait sombré dans le sommeil alors pourquoi prêter attention à ses vêtements en pleine nuit ? Elle soupira songeant à cette question idiote qu'elle avait inventé et ne perdit pas de temps pour aller respirer le bon air de la brise qui s'était installée gentiment dans la cité.

Tout à coup, le monde qui s'offrait à ses yeux à l'extérieur sembla changer. Quelque chose venait de perturber sa vision. Le vent se fit plus fort et les cheveux de Nilemië ondulèrent au rythme de celui-ci. Sa respiration devint haletante. Sa main se porta à son cœur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Boromir ne se sentait plus aucun de ses membres, il ne savait pourquoi. Malgré les nombreuses fois où des blessures l'avaient paralysé de douleur, cette sensation lui était inconnue. En ce moment même, il se sentait tout bonnement ridicule puisqu'il ne savait où aller ! Il n'allait pas quand même réveiller toute la demeure du Prince Alomene pour voir Nilemië et seul son imagination pouvait lui indiquer la localisation des appartements de son amante. Le guerrier ne lui faisait toutefois pas confiance…Tout près de l'habitation des princes d'Anorien, Boromir avisa un imposant champ de blé dont les plants penchaient gracieusement au rythme du souffle du vent. D'un pas prudent, il s'avança vers le champ. Seule la brise venait briser le silence de cette nuit si étrange. Tout en progressant dans le pré, une force invisible le persuadait de demeurer dans cette culture. Il aurait cru qu'on l'emprisonnait dans cette pièce de terre…

Pieds nus, Nilemië descendit les marches de sa demeure à pas feutrés, comme si elle avait peur qu'on la surprenne. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait mais elle sentait qu'il y avait un intrus dans la cité. La princesse se dirigea vers son repaire : la prairie s'étendant au pied du château. Tremblante de froid, la jeune femme s'accroupit au sein des plants de blé. Soudain, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle avisa une silhouette à quelques mètres d'elle. L'ombre semblait l'avoir aperçu aussi et elle en tremblait d'angoisse. C'était sûrement un de ces brigands vagabonds qui rôdaient depuis quelques temps à proximité de la ville ! C'en était fini pour elle, enfin. Personne ne la reverrait plus jamais…

Tout à coup, Boromir vit une forme humaine se dessiner dans la végétation. Tout en s'approchant, il finit par distinguer que c'était une silhouette féminine. Son cœur cognait comme un marteau dans sa poitrine. Et si c'était _elle _? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net… Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la dame. Une longue chevelure rousse ondulant avec ses formes, des yeux azurs envoûtants, une peau laiteuse …

Nilemië !

La princesse d'Anorien étouffa un cri d'allégresse. D'un geste spontané, elle se jeta dans les bras de l'Héritier de l'Intendant de Gondor, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues sans modération.

- Nilemië…je t'aime tellement, souffla Boromir tout en déposant un tendre baiser au sommet de la tête rousse de son amante

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, en pleine nuit ? fit Nilemië en se dégageant de l'étreinte du capitaine

- Je devais te voir, j'avais besoin de toi, murmura Boromir

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, il faut que tu partes !

Merindil était ici, Boromir allait la tuer de lui avoir menti.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous cacher. Nous sommes en âge de nous marier, Nilemië. Nous pouvons nous aimer à la vue de tous.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit Nilemië d'une voix brisée en détournant son regard de celui de Boromir

-Je peux tout comprendre.

-Il faut que tu partes.

-Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué ! S'indigna Boromir, interloqué par la réaction imprévue de sa douce

Nilemië ne répondit pas et continua à observer ses pieds. Boromir soupira, exaspéré.

-Ton père s'oppose à notre union ? demanda gentiment le jeune homme

Nilemië restait muette. Boromir en déduit que ce silence signifiait « oui »…En esquissant un sourire affectueux, le capitaine enlaça sa dulcinée. Nilemië était plus honteuse que jamais, quand est-ce que cauchemar allait finir ?

-Boromir…dit Nilemië d'une voix timide

-Oui…

-Danse avec moi.

Boromir sourit de toutes ses dents en capturant la main de Nilemië et la fit valser avec lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à ce que le soleil illumine la plaine. Au son d'une lyre imaginaire, ils dansèrent au sein du champ de blé laissant libre cours à leur amour…


	9. Une âme en peine mais fixée

9ème chapitre up ! Bonne lecture à tous et continuer à m'envoyer des reviews j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic.

Boromir et Nilemië étaient allongés dans l'herbe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs deux corps nus semblant inséparables. Dans leur danse rêveuse, un élan de passion et d'amour les avait animés et les deux amants s'étaient unis dans la fine intimité qui leur avait été permise. Nilemië fut la première à s'éveiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle attendit quelques minutes à dévisager Boromir qui dormait toujours, le visage paisible. Lorsque celui-ci reprit conscience à son tour, les deux tourtereaux – au septième ciel – gardèrent pourtant le silence afin de graver ce moment magique à jamais dans leur mémoire. Finalement, Nilemië se redressa afin de tirer vers elle sa robe de nuit puis elle se retourna vivement en ressentant que Boromir la toisait amoureusement du regard. Le capitaine, à la lueur du soleil levant, le torse musclé à découvert avait l'allure d'un vrai dieu. Son regard gris perçant comme jamais semblait lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme tellement il la regardait profondément. Une légère brise ressemblant à celle de la veille berçait les cheveux blonds cendrés de Boromir dans le vent et le rendait plus aphrodisiaque que Nilemië le pensait. « Un homme amoureux est toujours le plus beau qu'on peut trouver » songea Nilemië elle aussi folle de lui.

Revenant de sa rêverie, Nilemië finit par se lever et commença à enfiler sa robe de nuit délicate sur sa peau livide.

- Je tiens à te dire, Nilemië que cette nuit fut la plus belle que je n'ai jamais passé de toute ma vie. Tout ce que j'attends pour le moment c'est le jour de notre mariage où tu seras aussi magnifique que ce matin même dans une robe couleur neige, un voile opalescent dissimulant ton visage si doux et si parfait, déclara Boromir

Buvant ses paroles comme si c'était le nectar des dieux, le cœur de la dame d'Anorien se gonflait de bonheur : Boromir ne pouvait être que l'homme de sa vie. Tous ses soucis qui n'avaient pas disparus s'étaient maintenant envolés. Son vêtement correctement revêtu, Nilemië revint se camper près du capitaine de Minas Tirith. Elle caressa sa joue rosée et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser aimant que Boromir lui rendit avec la même tendresse. Leur flamme amoureuse au fond de leur poitrine semblait fusionner afin de ne faire qu'un. Mais la princesse réalisa que la ville s'éveillait progressivement à l'heure qu'il était. Personne ne devait la voir avec le fils de Denethor ! Elle craignait que la mauvaise personne les voit au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

Une fois le noble guerrier accoutré convenablement, Nilemië le suivit jusqu'au lieu où Boromir avait laissé son destrier. Il détacha lentement mais sûrement les rênes de la clôture couleur charbon un peu rouillée puis se retourna péniblement vers sa bien-aimée.

- Viens avec moi, mon père expliquera ton départ au tien, implora Boromir d'un regard suppliant destiné à Nilemië

La princesse ne répondit rien, tiraillée entre l'honneur de sa famille et ses sentiments envers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, ses yeux embués par le chagrin de la quitter une fois de plus. Boromir baissa la tête d'un air misérable attendant avec un dernier espoir la décision qui lui semblait pourtant simple de Nilemië. La dame d'Anorien prit une inspiration lui insufflant un peu de courage.

- Le moment où notre amour pourra s'officialiser n'est pas encore venu, mon ange. Les choses ne sont pas si simples ici…, insinua avec difficulté Nilemië

- Les choses dont tu parles, Nilemië, sont les mêmes qui se passent dans ma cité natale. Elles me tourmentent de même. Mais j'ai de l'espoir, moi. Je crois que cette guerre aura un terme et que tous les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu sortiront de celle-ci tous victorieux. Mais si tu ne partages pas cette opinion, je peux comprendre. Toutefois, tu ne pourras m'empêcher de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, dame d'Anorien. Peut-être que ton amour pour moi n'est pas réciproque et que pour toi je ne suis qu'un amant passager mais ce n'est pas incomplexe pour moi. Alors, si tu restes sur la décision de ne pas m'accompagner, je considère ton refus et je m'en irai me battre à Osgiliath, l'âme en peine mais au moins elle sera fixée…, certifia Boromir

- Tu pars faire la guerre à Osgiliath ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? s'écria Nilemië

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Tu m'aurais appris que finalement tu viendrais avec moi ?

- Je…non mais c'est si précipité et ce territoire est le plus dangereux que je connaisse !

- Il y a des endroits qui n'ont même pas de nom tellement qu'ils sont remplis de périls que j'ai traversé bien des fois. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour une bataille de ce genre, je reviendrai si les dieux m'en accordent la possibilité, je te le jure sur la tête de moi-même.

- Je n'en doute pas, amour…

-… Adieu. Conclut Boromir, le cœur meurtri par le refus de sa dulcinée

Boromir tourna le dos à la jeune femme afin de bien diriger sa monture vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit une lamentation discrète mais désespérée. Il eut juste le temps de pivoter pour recevoir une Nilemië éperdue. Les larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues de celle-ci mais une tristesse paraissant inconsolable se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps, Nilemië, murmura Boromir tout en la serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois le plus fort qu'il put.

Nilemië finit par se libérer de l'étreinte du capitaine et se noya dans les yeux nuageux de celui-ci.

-Adieu. Reviens-moi, je t'en prie, supplia Nilemië d'une voix brisée

Boromir baissa la tête en guise d'approbation, arracha un ultime baiser à la belle dame puis se retourna jetant un dernier regard égaré vers Nilemië. Il ne se retourna pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit loin des remparts de la ville et la fille d'Alomene ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que Merindil la trouve au même endroit où elle avait laissé partir son amant…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive par tous les dieux ? s'exclama Merindil de plus en plus inquiet par l'attitude anormale adoptée par sa fiancée

Il venait de trouver Nilemië en plein milieu d'une rue, en petite robe assez révélatrice, les cheveux emmêlés et les traits déconfits.

- Je n'ai rien, je crois que j'ai été somnambule, mentit Nilemië d'une voix éteinte et faible, signe qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Découragé, Merindil la prit solidement par les épaules, la secouant un peu.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu es éveillée en ce moment, j'en suis certain et cela ferait longtemps que tu serais retournée dans la chambre à coucher, s'écria Merindil, indigné par ce mensonge provenant de la bouche de Nilemië

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé, Merindil, je t'assure. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille que je puisse aller m'habiller avant que des pervers ne commencent à fantasmer sur moi, dit Nilemië s'exécutant abandonnant Merindil à ses inquiétudes pour elle

En se rendant vers ses appartements, Nilemië croisa son paternel. Les deux n'échangèrent nul mot et Alomene n'osa même pas lever le regard vers sa fille. « Sûrement mon accoutrement qui le fait fuir… » Imagina Nilemië quand le prince d'Anorien fut assez éloigné.

Peu après s'être vêtu d'une robe marron plus appropriée, Nilemië retrouva Merindil dans les écuries en train de seller son cheval, en habits de soldat, son épée dans son fourreau pendouillant à sa ceinture de cuir. Au début, il ne remarqua pas la présence de la jeune femme puis finit par aboutit nez à nez avec elle.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Nilemië, interloquée

- Je ne t'avais pas dit que je dirigeais la garnison d'Anorien à Osgiliath ? Le capitaine Boromir fils de l'Intendant Denethor a ordonné à quelques provinces de Gondor telles que la nôtre à venir lui prêter main forte. Une attaque rusée de la part des Orques de Mordor s'annonce selon lui, fit savoir Merindil

La gorge de Nilemië se noua à l'évocation du nom de Boromir. Ainsi, les deux hommes allaient combattre ensemble dans peu de temps sans savoir qu'ils devraient être des ennemis jurés s'ils n'étaient pas ignorants du secret de Nilemië.

- Ah bon, j'espère que tu rentreras bientôt. Le mariage est pour bientôt. Sois prudent aussi ! fit Nilemië, en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Merindil

Le guerrier d'Anorien sourit et embrassa Nilemië rapidement puis continua à préparer son cheval au voyage. La princesse, le regard vitreux, flatta l'encolure de la monture.

- Crois-tu au coup de foudre, Merindil ? demanda timidement Nilemië en fixant le guerrier expérimenté

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je l'ai vécu quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, répondit gaiement Merindil, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

- Et est-ce que tu penses que celui peut survivre à tout s'il est réciproque ? Même à la guerre et aux problèmes familiaux ? Questionna de nouveau Nilemië

- Oui, je le pense, mon cœur, répondit calmement Merindil en observant les yeux étoilés de sa bien-aimée, malgré toutes ces batailles et ces combats semblant vains, l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne cesse de croître et la même passion envers toi comble mon esprit dès le premier jour. Il y aura toujours un lendemain et un nouveau lever du soleil, Nilemië, garde espoir.

Nilemië sourit malgré que sa gorge s'était encore plus serrée qu'elle en avait de la difficulté à avaler sa salive. La princesse d'Anorien adorait son promis mais cette passion qu'elle éprouvait auprès du noble Boromir était si différente. Le nuage de doute qui planait sur Nilemië il y a quelques temps alors s'estompa…

Boromir était son âme sœur.

Et elle venait de s'en rendre compte après tant d'évènements et d'indécision. Elle releva son regard timidement vers Merindil qui la toisait sans modération.

- Je te souhaite un bon voyage et reviens-moi en un morceau et vivant ! Résolut Nilemië en déposant un baiser léger sur la joue de son fiancé

Merindil acquiesça et Nilemië, ne sachant pourtant où aller, se retira des écuries en direction du champ de blé…


	10. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien à perdre

Mea Culpa ! Je n'en reviens pas d'un tel retard. Du jamais-vû… Malgré tout, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce 10ème chapitre assez court ma foi mais assez significatif. Un 11ème suivra dans peu de temps, je l'espère. Bonne lecture et tâchez de laisser une petite review avant de quitter ! 

Faramir attendait avec impatience le signal qu'allait lui donner son frère aîné, tapi à la lisière du bois le plus proche de la cité d'Osgiliath, camouflé dans le lourd feuillage des arbres. Encapuchonné d'un tissu coriace aux grands voyages vert forêt, les yeux gris du jeune capitaine étincelaient entre les feuilles tels des gemmes égarées dans la nature. Sa cuirasse ornée de l'Arbre Blanc de Gondor se distinguait peu de son habillement mais rendait à Faramir un air noble et sage malgré qu'il eut totalement à ce moment précis l'esprit de rôdeur : efficace et attentif. Soudain, un homme dans la petite troupe de Boromir avisa l'éclat d'une torche au loin provenant de l'ancienne capitale de Gondor. Faramir bondit sur ses pieds et ordonna à son groupe de le suivre le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

Merindil et ses hommes venaient d'arriver.

Boromir esquissa un sourire de contentement en apercevant les cavaliers d'Anorien. Ils étaient prêts à affronter l'armée massive d'Orques originaires de Mordor. Le capitaine de Gondor organisa sa compagnie afin qu'ils puissent être le plus infaillibles. Le guerrier s'adossa contre un des piliers des ruines qui les entouraient et observa les visages des soldats qui se trouvaient à proximité de lui. La bravoure se lisait dans leurs traits et tous étaient en position parfaite pour attaquer sans aucune pitié pour les horribles monstres auxquels ils allaient faire face. Merindil et ses unités pénétrèrent dans le point de repaire de tous les Gondoriens et laissèrent leurs montures là-bas. Son glaive à la main, Merindil trouva Boromir et hocha la tête, signe que tout se passait comme prévu. Quelques instants plus tard, les hommes entendirent le son des rames des créatures repoussantes frapper durement l'eau du fleuve traversant Osgiliath. Lorsque les Orques finirent par échouer sur les berges de la rive est, le silence complet s'abattit dans les rangs Gondoriens. Le tintement des armes des adversaires suivit faisant déglutir certains jeunes soldats à une de leurs premières expériences de batailles. Faramir n'était toujours pas arrivé avec son bataillon, serrant le cœur de Boromir. Il resta toutefois concentré sur son plan d'action contre les Orques. Le Gondor ne devait pas céder la rive ouest d'Osgiliath, déjà que celle de l'est avait été perdue aux mains maléfiques du terrible Sauron. D'un mouvement spontané accompagné de bravoure, Boromir dégaina son épée doublée d'un son métallique. Les autres l'imitèrent attendant le moindre geste de leur grand chef avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Les cris moqueurs des Orques explosèrent à une dizaine de mètres des Gondoriens et le son de leurs bottes en fer écrasant la boue et la terre impitoyablement se fit entendre glaçant le sang des plus jeunes. Avant qu'une seule des créatures n'entre à l'intérieur des murs en pierre, Boromir en un hurlement débordant d'adrénaline frappa le premier venu en plein ventre. À l'unisson, les hommes débutèrent la bataille, incités par leur capitaine.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le début de l'affrontement et c'est à ce moment que Faramir décida d'apparaître au grand soulagement des troupes qui commençaient à fléchir progressivement. On clamait « Faramir ! » dans les quatre coins de la rive ouest d'Osgiliath et le groupe de rôdeurs fonça sur les Orques sans aucune pitié. La charge fut spectaculaire à voir à travers les piliers en pierre massifs. Ce fut en même temps une lourde perte pour les légions orques à la satisfaction des Gondoriens.

Les régiments de Boromir et de Merindil poussèrent les envahisseurs jusqu'aux rives d'où ils étaient venus les obligeant à se replier vers la rive est. Certains soldats célébraient déjà la victoire mais Boromir exigea un dernier effort afin de reprendre la rive est.

- Mes frères ! Il n'est pas encore temps aux célébrations. Profitons de cette occasion unique pour reprendre tout ce qui nous appartient. À l'assaut de la rive est ! s'écria le brave capitaine

Les plus hardis des guerriers ne se firent pas prier une seconde pour suivre leur général et se rendirent au pas de course, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans leur sang, vers les ponts abandonnés qui traversaient l'Anduin tandis que les autres plus jeunes et moins expérimentés les suivirent, un tantinet confus par tous ces évènements contradictoires qui se succédaient. Une fois que les courageux soldats mirent le pied sur la minuscule plage qui bordait les ruines de la rive est, la dernière légion d'orques et créatures maléfiques peuplant le territoire leur tendirent une embuscade forçant les Gondoriens à reculer sur leurs pas. Les sbires de Sauron réussirent à les bousculer une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux ponts et soudain, au cri d'un des capitaines orques, une catapulte en bois pourri apparût à quelques milles de là et visait l'armée de Gondor. Paniqués, les hommes essayaient tant bien que mal de se dégager afin de regagner la rive est puisqu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir de reprendre possession sur l'autre moitié d'Osgiliath mais la machine de guerre eut raison d'eux puis propulsa un projectile puissant en direction du pont où les Gondoriens se trouvaient. Une explosion immense s'en suivit et multiples furent les soldats de Gondor qui périrent. Toutefois, Boromir en un réflexe spontané attrapa la main de son frère cadet puis il sauta par-dessus les remparts du pont aussi loin qu'il pouvait en entraînant Faramir dans sa chute.

Quand le vacarme de l'explosion parvint à leurs oreilles, afin de ne pas être enseveli par de gigantesques pierres au fond de l'eau, ils se mirent à nager du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, la peur de la mort envahissant leur cœur. À leur grand soulagement, les deux frères parvinrent à gagner la seule rive qui leur était accessible celle de l'est. Mais ils n'allaient pas être au bout de leur peine car ils étaient sur le territoire de l'ennemi sans aucun autre compagnon à leur côté. Faramir était paralysé de terreur et n'osait même pas bouger le petit doigt tandis que Boromir tentait de se concentrer afin de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir vivant et en un morceau. Puis, tout à coup, Faramir poussa un cri d'effroi et s'enfonça entre les piliers. Interloqué, même s'il avait connaissance de la vue fine que possédait son frère, Boromir s'élança à sa poursuite en hurlant son nom. Lorsqu'il put enfin rejoindre Faramir, le jeune homme fut atterré.

Le sage Faramir était accroupi aux côtés de Merindil, capitaine des troupes d'Anorien. Constatant que cette partie de la moitié orientale de la cité était déserte, le fils cadet de Denethor s'empressa d'ôter la cuirasse du blessé. Boromir s'installa à la droite de Merindil pour considérer les dégâts et lui demanda de raconter ce qui s'était passé ainsi que la raison de sa présence ici. Le fiancé de Nilemië cracha un peu de sang puis avala avec difficulté sa salive rougeâtre avant de commencer.

- Tout comme vous, mon capitaine, j'étais en train de combattre sur le pont. Puis…quand j'ai vu la monstrueuse catapulte se diriger vers nous je n'eus plus aucun réflexe et je cessai de me défendre laissant ainsi la possibilité aux orques de m'attaquer. Effectivement… un d'eux (il toussa afin de régurgiter le sang qui se déversait dans son gosier) me toucha de son glaive empoisonné au flanc gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je flottais dans l'eau au milieu de maints cadavres et je savais que j'allais y laisser ma peau tout comme ceux-là. Mais… je ne perdis pas espoir car je savais que ma tendre fiancée m'attendait impatiemment dans ma patrie et que nous nous serions mariés si j'avais pu revenir indemne. Alors, je nageai avec le reste de la force qui me restait jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'étendre ici en attendant que la mort me prenne, raconta Merindil

Une larme perla sur sa joue couverte de boue.

- C'est un honneur de mourir à vos côtés, mes très chers amis, les dieux m'ont offert une dernière faveur avant que je rejoigne mes nobles ancêtres, dit Merindil entre deux sanglots

Après avoir posé un regard empli de compassion au blessé, Boromir se tourna vers son frère qui lui confirma simplement par l'expression sur son visage qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le pauvre guerrier originaire de Daranor. Le fils aîné de Denethor tint la main à son grand ami le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour lui transmettre un flot d'amitié et d'apaisement.

- Seigneur Boromir…se lamenta Merindil alors que tout son corps vibrait de douleur intense, je vous en conjure, dites à ma douce Nilemië que je n'avais jamais aimé aussi fort une femme comme je l'aime et qu'il faut qu'elle continue sa vie même en mon absence.

Un poignard enduit du plus cruel des poisons venait en ce moment même de transpercer le cœur déjà meurtri de Boromir. Il ne voyait plus rien, comme si on lui avait crevé les yeux en même temps. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu ressentir de la tristesse ou de la rage mais il ne ressentait aucune émotion. Merindil rendit aussitôt l'âme et Faramir s'occupa d'effectuer les prières dédiées aux braves hommes qui tombaient dans la mort sachant que son frère aîné n'était pas en condition du tout pour le faire. Boromir s'assit sur son séant, le regard vide et complètement confus, la bouche entrouverte. Nilemië ne voulait pas le suivre car elle était déjà promise à un autre homme. Elle lui avait menti depuis le début et elle avait abusé de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Peu après avoir fermé les paupières du défunt, Faramir rejoignit son frère au cœur en miettes. Le jeune cadet choisit de se taire et de laisser Boromir reprendre ses esprits après avoir entendu la vérité si douloureuse fut-elle. Puis Faramir décida après maintes minutes de briser le lourd silence s'étant abattu sur eux.

- Il doit sûrement avoir une explication à toute cette discorde, Boromir. Nilemië ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te perdre, j'en suis sûre. Mais elle aurait du savoir que tout secret ne reste jamais gardé bien longtemps, dit Faramir, ne juge pas aussi vite des choses qui peuvent s'avérer être simplement un malentendu. Tu en as déjà eu l'expérience auparavant avec elle.

- Cela m'étonnerait que Merindil m'ait menti sur sa relation avec Nilemië surtout qu'il vivait ses dernières minutes ici-bas. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Nilemië, ni la revoir ou avoir quelconque contact avec elle du reste de mon existence sur cette terre. Je tourne la page et je me contrefiche de ce qu'elle peut penser, rétorqua Boromir d'un ton dangereusement calme et indifférent

- Je t'interdis de dire pareille chose en ce moment, grand frère. Oublie ça pour le moment et allons retrouver nos frères d'armes. J'ai un pressentiment que la victoire est proche pour nos troupes, encouragea Faramir

Boromir bondit sur ses pieds après un bref hochement de tête et ne lança aucun regard en direction de la dépouille de Merindil. S'ils pouvaient repousser les orques hors de la rive est d'Osgiliath, Merindil serait assurément rendu et enterré à sa ville natale.

Ce moment d'isolement terminé, les deux nobles guerriers se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le dernier pont qui menait vers l'autre rive. Ils priaient les dieux pour ne pas tomber sur un groupe d'orques terrifiants et de retrouver leurs compagnons le plus vite possible. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au pont, Boromir avisa le reste de l'armée à l'autre extrémité du pont. À la vue de leur deux capitaines bien-aimés, les soldats de Gondor crièrent de joie et se risquèrent sur le pont ayant complètement oublié la tragédie qui s'était produite sur l'autre pont un peu plus tôt. Malgré son esprit choqué, Boromir trouva le courage de mener ses troupes à la victoire. Les légions de Merindil se mêlèrent à celles de Faramir ayant appris la triste nouvelle du décès de leur capitaine.

L'Ennemi s'étant replié, Boromir en profita pour adresser à l'armée des paroles d'encouragement et de sages instructions quant à leurs derniers efforts pour reprendre l'autre rive leur revenant de droit.

- Fiers Gondoriens, frères d'armes ! La victoire est proche, cessez de vous interroger sur votre potentiel et votre force. Récupérons nos terres saccagées par des monstres et des créatures sans nom ! Faisons-le pour tous ceux qui sont tombés au combat aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui ont une place privilégiée dans notre cœur, pour notre pays, pour Gondor ! s'écria le chef au tempérament conquérant

Une clameur jusqu'alors jamais vue tonna suite au discours de Boromir. Les guerriers rendaient clairement hommage à leurs glorieux ancêtres lorsqu'ils levèrent bien haut leurs armes vers le fils aîné de Denethor. Le capitaine avait l'allure d'un des rois d'antan venus de la Grande Mer. L'hardiesse de Boromir était à son apogée et cela se faisait ressentir dans toutes ses troupes. L'homme à la fougue belliqueuse imita ses frères d'armes et, n'ayant plus rien à perdre par le refus de Nilemië, pénétra le premier sur la rive est, suivi par les légions, prêt à éliminer toutes formes de démons peuplant l'endroit…


End file.
